Please Don't Forget About Us
by conceptoftwo
Summary: Santana wakes up after being in a coma for 3 years. When she wakes up she still thinks that Quinn is her girlfriend and they are still madly in love with each other, only really it's 3 years later and Quinn is now engaged to someone else.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Decided that packing can wait and started writing this early. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, any feedback is much appreciated!

* * *

Quinn was sat at her desk in hers and Santana's shared apartment, luckily she didn't have to go to college today as it was one of her days off but that didn't mean that she had a ton of work she didn't have to do.

She was trying to get through this work as fast as she could because tonight when Santana got home from work they were going to go out for a special romantic dinner that Santana had planned. She loved moments like these because Santana usually pulled out all the stops and made her feel like she was the most special girl on the planet.

Quinn never thought that this was how her life was going to go, her high school self never thought that when she was 22 years old she would be insanely in love with Santana Lopez, but ever since Mr Schuesters failed wedding on valentine's day she and Santana had been inseparable.

The past four years had been magical to Quinn, she was in love and she was happy. Santana was her guiding light and she couldn't wait to see what their future would hold for them.

Her phone ringing brought her about of her thoughts, she grinned like a Cheshire cat once she saw that it was Santana who was ringing her.

"Hey baby" She answered the phone cheerfully.

"Hey Q" Santana replied, "I'm just letting you know that I'm gonna leave a little early today"

"How come?" Quinn asked, not that she was complaining, if it meant that she got to see Santana earlier than expected she was definitely okay with it.

"Because I'm having a shitty day so far and the only thing that will make it better if I see your gorgeous face, so I'm going to get out of here around 4"

"Okay babe, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yeah, see you soon"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bye baby" they both hung up the phone and Quinn just knew that she would have a huge smile on her face the rest of the day and she knew that it would double the size once she saw Santana walk through the door. She was so in love with that girl she knew that they belonged together and would be together forever.

* * *

It was around 7pm and Quinn was getting worried, Santana still wasn't home. She had said that she was leaving work at around 4 and usually it only took her half an hour to get home. Quinn had tried ringing Santana multiple times but she had got no answer.

She was starting to panic, what if something had happened to Santana she couldn't breathe at that thought.

The moment Quinn heard her phone ringing, she lunged to get it hoping that it was Santana who was calling her. Her heart sank when she saw that it was just Brittany.

"Hello" She sadly said.

"Quinn? Where are you?" Brittany's tone of voice sounded urgent, like something had happened.

"I'm at home, why?"

"You need to get to the hospital now! It's Santana, she's been in a car accident"

The moment she heard those words come out of Brittany's mouth she felt like her whole world was crumbling down, she couldn't breathe.

She had to see Santana, she had to get to the hospital.

Quinn rushed out of the apartment, not caring about what she was wearing or how she looked to people who were passing by. She jumped into the nearest cab she could find and told them to take her to the hospital.

She got there pretty fast because she ordered the cab driver to get her there as fast as they could and no one said no to Quinn when she was in this mood and situation.

"I need Santana Lopez's room number" Quinn ran straight up to the nurses station.

"I'm sorry miss, I am not aloud to give that type of information to those who are not family" the nurse replied and if this woman didn't give Quinn the number she was definitely going to be biting some heads.

"I'm her girlfriend" Quinn pleaded and she could tell that the nurse was giving her a sympathetic look, Quinn didn't want to know what that look meant. Right now she just had to see Santana, she had to make sure she was okay.

"She's in room 302"

Quinn gave a quick thank you and ran off in the direction.

She didn't know how to react when she saw Santana lying in that hospital bed, she couldn't breathe, and her knees felt like they were going to cave in. She knew that tears were free falling down her face and they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Quinn" someone from behind her said, she knew straight away that the voice belonged to Brittany.

She turned around slightly and fell immediately into Brittany's arms, she needed someone to help her right now because if they didn't she would fall to the ground and she didn't know if she could get back up.

"What happened?" Quinn asked as she let go off Brittany, her tears not stopping.

"A drunk driver drove their car into the sidewalk and hit her" Brittany explained.

Quinn sobbed as she heard the story. Some stupid, irresponsible drunk decided to be reckless and _her _Santana was now paying the consequences.

"How… how is she" Quinn asked as she reached out to touch Santana's hand, hoping that her touch would fix everything, it didn't though.

"She's in a coma Q, they said they don't know when she is going to wake up, if she's ever going to wake up"

Quinn released a shaky breath, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't lose Santana.

"She has to, she has to wake up"

"Q, they said that she only has a 10% chance of waking up." Brittany sadly told her. "They're waiting for you to make the decision on whether to pull the plug or not"

"No!" Quinn immediately responded, "We're not pulling the plug, she will survive this, she has to survive this"

Brittany knew that Quinn wasn't going to have it any other way, she was glad about that and she was going to be here every step of the way.

"I'll go tell them your decision" Brittany left the room leaving Quinn alone with Santana.

Quinn sat down in the chair beside Santana's bed and intertwined their fingers, it hurt Quinn how Santana's fingers didn't curl in her own, that they didn't respond how they usually did to her touch.

"You have to wake up San, you can't leave me" she cried.

"Please don't leave me" She pleaded. "I can't live without you Santana"

* * *

Quinn's visits to Santana decreased over time until they finally stopped all together, it pained her every time she went to go see Santana because every time as the same, Santana was still unconscious.

She didn't know how long she could do this, she needed Santana but it was like she wasn't there. She just couldn't put herself through it all anymore, it broke her every time she saw Santana in her condition.

There was a chance that Santana was never going to wake up and it felt like that chance was getting bigger and bigger, it had already felt like Quinn had lost Santana, she just knew that she wouldn't be able to deal with it if Santana passed. She couldn't be here for that, she needed to move on.

She couldn't put herself through the pain she was feeling, she needed to forget about things. It had been just under a year since Santana's accident.

It was time, for Quinn it was time to move on.

She went to go and visit Santana one last time, one more time and then she would stop her visits for good.

She held Santana's hand extra tight that day, she wanted time to go as slowly as possible, savouring the last moments she would have with Santana.

She knew that it was time for her to leave so she place one last extra-long kiss on Santana's forehead.

"I will always love you Santana"

With that she left the room, tears uncontrollably falling down her cheeks. It was over and now she had to move on. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she had to start somewhere.

* * *

3 years later…

"Hey J, you want to go for lunch soon?" Brittany walked up to her girlfriend Jenna who was stood at the nurses station.

"Yeah, just give me one second. I have to go and check on Santana." Brittany nodded, she loved how her girlfriend treated Santana.

Jenna was a nurse, she had worked at this hospital for the last 2 years. She was assigned to take care and look after Santana and check on her from time to time. That was how she met Brittany actually.

"Okay, I'll be here" Brittany responded, she had just come back from talking to Santana. She did that every week.

She went to the hospital every Thursday to go and talk to Santana, she talked about everything, from how she and Jenna were doing to her job, and she talked about Santana's family. A part of her hoped that Santana could hear the things Brittany was saying and Brittany hoped that one day Santana would be able to respond to them.

Jenna walked into Santana's room.

"Alright Santana, how are we doing today?" Jenna always made a habbit to speak to her patients and keep a positive attitude. No matter what condition they were in she felt like speaking to them would help the situation and make them feel better.

Jenna went over to check Santana's IV, making sure that it was all in place. However when she was checking the point in Santana's arm she did notice how it was shifted a little which was very strange. She quickly fixed it, but as she did something she didn't expect to happen, did.

She looked up and scanned Santana's entire body, she was moving.

Jenna's eyes went wide at what was happening, she never expected this to happen.

Santana was stirring, she was wakening. Her eyes were opening slightly, this was it.

"I need a doctor in here, stat!" Jenna shouted out the door.

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows, she quickly ran to Santana's room. She prayed that it didn't mean that it was time for Santana to go, she couldn't deal with that, not today.

"Jenna, what's going on?" Brittany quickly asked as she rushed into the room.

"She's waking up Britt"

Brittany's heart stopped as she heard this, she looked onto Santana's bed and everything was confirmed. Santana's eyes were opening slowly.

It was a miracle, but then another thought popped into her head. A lot had changed in these past three years and she didn't know how Santana would take it.

For now she would focus on the positive, Santana was waking up. Her 10% chance had pulled through. Brittany knew that Santana would be able to pull through, she had kept up that hope these past three years and now it was paying off.

A part of her wishes that Quinn would have kept up the same hope, but she was drowning she wasn't coping well with any of it. But now she had put herself back together, Brittany just didn't know how well she would cope with the news that Santana was awake, especially now that she was engaged to someone else…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews/favourites/follows etc, they mean so much. Hope you like this one and keep up the reviews!

* * *

"Santana?" Brittany ran over and rushed to Santana's side as soon as she saw Santana's eyes move. Her heart was beating that extra bit fast at the sight in front of her, she never expected today to be the day Santana woke up.

"Quinn" Britany heard Santana mumble quietly.

It broke Brittany's heart to hear those words, not because she was jealous of Santana and Quinn and what they had, it broke her heart in the sense that the first words that Santana mumbled in three years were her now ex-girlfriends name, only Santana didn't know that.

"Santana" Brittany placed her hand on top of Santana's.

"Quinn" Santana muttered once again.

"San, it's me. It's Brittany"

Santana eyes were now fully open, squinting a little she turned her head to look at the blonde in front of her. Confusion clearly in her eyes at where she was and what was going on.

"Brittany?" Santana replied having heard the blonde.

Brittany grinned as she heard and saw this, Santana was awake, and how couldn't she be happy right now.

"I'm here" She squeezed Santana's hand.

"What's going on? Where's Quinn?" Santana asked as her eyes scanned the room and she saw that she was lying in a hospital bed.

Brittany's smile faded a little, she knew that she would have to tell Santana about the three years which she was asleep, she dreaded that because she knew that it would completely break Santana.

"You um… you were in a car accident Santana. Do you remember?" Brittany started off, she decided that she would work up to telling the whole truth and not dive in too soon.

"Car accident… I was walking home to see Quinn and… I got hit" Santana remembered.

"Yeah"

"What happened to me?"

"You were in a coma Santana"

"A coma? For how long? Like a few days?"

Brittany knew that she couldn't really put this off much longer.

Brittany shook her head.

"A week?" Santana guess again.

Brittany shook her head once again, she didn't want to say it, she didn't want to put Santana through the pain of knowing the truth.

"How long?"

Brittany hesitated before answering, taking a deep breath before she replied. "Three years"

Santana's face fell, in sadness and in utter shock that she had been in this bed for three whole years. That for three years of her life she was stuck lying in a hospitable bed unconscious.

"Three years?" Santana repeated Brittany's words like she was still trying to come to terms with the idea of not moving or doing anything but sleep for three years.

Brittany nodded her head in confirmation, even though this was a big step in telling Santana the truth she still knew that the worst was to come. If Santana was falling apart at the concept that she was in a coma for three years Brittany just knew that she was going to crumble once she knew about Quinn.

As she started to come to terms with what Brittany was saying another major thought popped in to Santana's head.

"What about Quinn?" Santana asked, she needed to know that Quinn was okay.

"Quinn, she's…" Brittany stopped herself, she couldn't say it. She didn't want to tell Santana, she didn't want to see Santana's whole world break down when it only just started again.

Santana saw the hesitation in Brittany and it just made her heart beat even faster, she needed to hear about Quinn.

"Tell me" Santana pleaded, the wait was killing her.

"She's…"

"Brittany…"

"She's engaged" Brittany blurted out.

Santana's face dropped, hearing those words come out of Brittany's mouth made her entire body crumble. It was like her world was falling apart, knowing that Quinn was with someone else and engaged to another person killed her.

"She's engaged?" it physically pained her to say those words. Brittany gave a small nod to Santana for confirmation. "To who?"

Santana wasn't sure if she wanted to know about it but she couldn't not ask, she needed to hear about it even if the end result wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"His name is Matt, they met two years ago"

"Two years" Santana whispered quietly. "Oh"

Santana stayed quiet for a while, she didn't know how to process any of this. To hear that Quinn was engaged to someone else felt like someone was stabbing her in the heart.

It was all too much for her to take in, especially with the added thought that on the day she got hit by the car she was supposed to take Quinn out for a really nice meal, she was going to propose that night, she was going to ask Quinn to marry her because she imagine herself building a life with anyone but Quinn and now all of that was taken away from her. She had the ring in her sock draw back at home.

Santana wasn't sure how long it had been since she had said anything, she was sure that it was at least ten minutes but this was all too much for her right now. The love of her life was going to marry someone else, someone that wasn't her, this was killing her right now.

"Is she happy?" Santana asked quietly.

"She wasn't for a long time but now she does seem like it, yes" Brittany painfully replied, she didn't want Santana to know that but she knew that Santana wouldn't let her say anything but the truth because she would get it out of her eventually.

That made it a little easier for Santana, to hear that Quinn was happy was all she wanted for her and if Quinn was happy with this guy then it made a little bit of the pain go away. However 90% of the pain was still there and she knew that that part wouldn't go away so quickly, as it wasn't her that was making Quinn happy.

It was like her dream of a life with Quinn was taken away from her all of a sudden and she didn't even get a say in it, that was what hurt the most. Not that Quinn had moved on, it was the fact that Santana didn't even get to fight it, she just lay there and let it happen.

* * *

Brittany was on her way to see Quinn, in a way she was dreading this more than when she told Santana. She saw how Quinn was after Santana's accident and how she dealt with it, she had never seen Quinn in so much pain. So now she had to tell Quinn that Santana was awake, Brittany just didn't know how Santana would respond.

She drove slowly over to Quinn's place, wanting to delay it as much as possible. She really hoped that Matt wasn't back yet because Brittany knew that she wouldn't be able to tell her if he was there.

She got to Quinn's apartment building and walked straight up to Quinn's floor.

She was there, 31B. She knocked on the door.

It was answered straight away, Quinn's smiling face greeted her and Brittany just knew that as soon as she told her what was going on that Quinn's smile would most likely be no longer there.

"Brittany, this is a nice surprise" Quinn grinned and moved to the side to let Brittany in the door.

Brittany walked in and followed Quinn straight into the kitchen, she watched as Quinn sipped on a glass of water.

"Quinn, I have something I need to tell you" Brittany stated.

"What is it?" Quinn asked back, her smile fading a little but not much.

"I think you should sit down for this Q" Brittany warned.

Quinn's smile went away and a little scowl of confusion came up on her face, what could Brittany want to tell her? She was starting to get a little nervous, how could she not when someone says something like that to her.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, making no attempt to sit down like Brittany asked.

"Quinn, i…"

"Tell me" Quinn ordered slightly, her nervousness showing up in her voice.

"Santana woke up"

Quinn's eyes widened, she swears her heart stopped beating as soon as she heard Brittany utter those words. The glass she was holding in her hand dropped to the floor and smashed, the water spilling and covering the floor. Quinn stared at Brittany blankly, like she couldn't make sense of what she had just heard.

_Santana woke up. _

She couldn't be, not now, not when things were finally starting to be put back together. It was three years later, three years is a long time and now that Santana had woken up she felt like it was three years ago and she was in the same position.

She didn't know what to do or how to take the news, how could she? What was she supposed to do now?

Brittany saw how Quinn wasn't saying anything so she decided to carry on and give her all of the details.

"She woke up and the first thing she called was your name"

This made Quinn's eyes shut tight together. She couldn't hear it, yet she had too.

"She thought that she had only been in the coma for a few days"

This made Quinn open her eyes, because if she heard right this meant that Santana woke up thinking that she and Quinn were still together.

Does this mean Brittany told her? Quinn couldn't bear the thought of Santana knowing the truth.

"Does she know?" Quinn whispered out.

"She knows you're engaged"

Quinn knew that tears were now falling down her face and she just knew that they weren't going to stop anytime soon. She felt like she needed to break down and cry.

"I… she… she's going to think that I didn't wait for her" Quinn said in between sobs.

"She asked if you we're happy"

"What did you say?"

"I said that you were" Brittany replied.

Quinn felt like she was going to have a panic attack, she couldn't deal with all of this, not now.

Imagining the thought of Brittany telling Santana that she was happy killed Quinn, in truth she was happy but nothing could ever match up to what she had felt when she was with Santana and now that was all she could think about.

"I can't… I can't deal with this right now"

Quinn turned around, she needed to make a break for it. She needed to be in a confined space where it was just her and she could deal with all of this. She ran up to the bathroom and locked herself in there, sliding down against the door and bringing her knees up to her chest.

Quinn heard a slight knock on the door, she knew that it was Brittany but she didn't bother doing anything about it.

"Quinn, she's staying at my apartment for now. She wants to see you, I think she needs it" Brittany informed her.

Quinn knew that she would have to see Santana eventually, she didn't know when she would but she knew that it was inevitable.

And she knew that once she saw the brunette again that all of those feelings she tried so hard to push back would come flying out again, but she was engaged now and this just screwed everything up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay between updates, I am so busy lately that I literally have no time spare. I will try to increase the update speed but who knows. Anyway, hope you like this one and please leave a review!

* * *

Quinn felt like she couldn't breathe, hearing Brittany say those words "_Santana woke up" _made her whole body freeze and collapse. She knew that there was a slight chance of Santana waking up and she had always hoped that one day she would and that they could carry on like it never happened, but that was in the first year, the year that Quinn had nothing but hope. However, when that year passed and Santana had shown no change Quinn started to lose hope, it emotionally drained her to see Santana in that position and that she couldn't do anything about it.

She couldn't put herself through that pain anymore, it was exhausting for her. To see the love of her life in that position and know that one day Santana's body could just shut down and she would die, Quinn just knew that if she saw that happen she would be broken completely and she just wouldn't have been able to put herself back together.

Quinn didn't know how long she had been in the bathroom, it was long enough for her eyes to have gone dry since she had no tears left and it was also long enough for her to hear Matt come through the door, arriving home from work.

"Quinn" she heard Matt shout through the house. She couldn't reply though, she had no words. Instead she just carried on staring into the space in front of her, trying to get her mind round everything.

"Quinn?" this time there was a knock on the bathroom door. Quinn knew that she would have to reply now.

"One second" she managed to choke out. She stood up from the bathroom floor where she had been sat for the last few hours.

She walked over to the mirror, knowing that she would have to fix herself before she walked out because right now it was completely obvious that she had been crying. She didn't want Matt to question it, she couldn't explain things to him right now.

Once Quinn felt like she had recomposed herself she unlocked the door of the bathroom and made her way to walk out. As she opened the door she saw that Matt was standing directly outside it with a concerned look on his face.

"Quinn, are you okay?" He asked as soon as the door was opened.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she quickly responded, she couldn't deal with these questions right now.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying" Matt stated, taking in Quinn's appearance.

"I'm sure, I'm just tired is all. I think I'm going to go to bed" Quinn walked past him and headed towards their shared bedroom.

"But it's only 8 O'clock?"

"I'm just really tired"

Quinn ignored Matt's attempts and got into bed. She closed her eyes hoping that she could just shut everything out and get to sleep where none of the outside world was an issue. However, as she closed her eyes all she could see was Santana, it was like as soon as her eyes shut she was taken on a trip down memory lane.

Later on, Quinn felt another body climb into bed with her and wrap their arm around her waist. It didn't feel right, not now at least, not when Santana was the only thing on her mind.

She didn't know what she was going to do or how she was going to get through this, but she did know one thing, she knew that she had to see Santana.

* * *

"And this is your room" Brittany said to Santana, gesturing to the room in front of her.

Santana had been discharged yesterday, she was in perfect condition. The doctors didn't know why she woke up, they said that sometimes miracles like this happen and Santana was one of them. In truth Santana wasn't really listening to what they were saying, the only thing on her mind was Quinn. She couldn't think about anything else.

Apart of her wanted to be angry at Quinn for being engaged to someone else and the other part of her just wanted Quinn to be happy even if it wasn't with her.

"Thanks Britt, I really appreciate all of this"

Brittany was Santana's rock right now, she had already lost her girlfriend, she didn't know what she would have done if she had lost Brittany too.

However, having Brittany there still didn't take away the pain she was currently experiencing. She didn't know how to live life without Quinn, without having Quinn as her girlfriend. Sure she had done it before but that was before she knew that Quinn was the love of her life, knowing that now made it seem impossible for her to move on from it all.

Some part of it hurt even more because Quinn still hadn't come to see her or visited her in the hospital, Santana needed that, she needed to see Quinn, it was her utmost desire. She had gone three years without seeing Quinn or hearing Quinn, she craved her, now more than ever.

"So, Jenna and I brought all of your stuff up from storage and it's in those boxes over there" Brittany pointed to the several boxes stacked in the corner of the room.

Santana looked over to the boxes, her whole life was in those things. It made her sad, she had missed out on three years of her life, three years which should have been the best ones yet. This wasn't how her life was meant to turn out, this wasn't the plan at all.

"Okay" Santana said sadly.

Brittany hesitated before she said the next thing, she knew that there was probably never a good time to mention this but it needed to be brought up.

"There's also one more thing"

"What is it?"

Brittany reached into her back pocket and brought out the small black velvet box. Santana took a deep breath as she saw the box, her emotions running high at the thought of it all.

Santana took the box from Brittany, opening it and reminding herself of everything she was going to do, reminding her of the life she missed out on. It hurt, it hurt so much being reminded of it all, that it was three years later and her life had changed drastically.

There it was, the ring she was going to propose to Quinn with, just sitting in the box instead of on Quinn's finger where she wished it would have been.

"You were going to propose to her, weren't you?" Brittany asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah" Santana choked out. "I um, I was actually going to do it that day."

"Oh San"

Santana tried not to let her tears fall but there was only so much holding back she could do before she fell apart.

"Have you spoken to her?" Santana had to ask, she needed to hear about Quinn.

"Yeah"

"What happened? What did she say?"

"She didn't know how to take it, she locked herself in the bathroom"

Santana wanted to chuckle a little at that news, she knew that Quinn wasn't always the best in dealing with thing like this, she never knew how to cope with the news. But then the other part of her feels guilty, guilty because she doesn't want Quinn to have to feel those things, she doesn't ever want to make her upset.

"She just needs time"

"Yeah" Santana replied sadly.

Brittany hated seeing Santana like this, she wasn't used to it. She knew that if Santana was actually showing the emotion it meant it was that strong that she couldn't hold it back any longer. She knew that Santana was breaking inside and she would do anything to fix it and try to make her feel better.

"I have an idea" Brittany chirped up.

"What?" Santana looked up.

"We should have a party"

"A party? Why?"

"To celebrate you waking up and coming back to us"

Santana didn't know about this, on one hand she knew that it would be good to see everyone again and find out how their life had turned out in the past three years, and then the other part of her really isn't in the mood for celebrating.

"I don't know Britt"

"Come on San, it will be fun. We'll get everyone round, they've all missed you so much. It's not been the same without you"

Santana sighed, "Okay"

She only really excepted because Brittany wanted to do it, Brittany had been amazing to her, she had stuck by her all these years when she was in the coma, unlike some others. She had to do this for Brittany, at least there was going to be alcohol there so that she could drown her sorrows.

Brittany clapped with excitement, she was going to have a field day planning this party.

After Brittany had walked out to the room to go and tell Jenna that they were planning a party Santana walked over to the boxes in the corner of the room where her belongings were being kept. She knew that all of her memories were stored in these boxes, most of them with Quinn, it was going to be tough going through them all and sorting them out but it had to be done, she couldn't put it off forever.

She opened the first box and lying on top of it was a photo frame, she turned it over to see the photo. She released a shaky breath as she looked at the photo lying beneath the glass.

It was of her and Quinn.

The day that they moved into their apartment together, they were with Rachel and Kurt that day. Rachel was trying for a good fifteen minutes to get the photo of her and Quinn as this was a moment to remember, but Santana couldn't stop herself from placing kisses all over Quinn face and neck so in the end the photo ended up being Quinn laughing with her head rolled back and Santana with her lips attached to Quinn's neck. It was one of Santana's favourite pictures of her and Quinn, she loved this photo.

She picked it up and placed it beside her bed, it was probably a bad idea to have it up and showing but she couldn't not, Quinn would always and forever be in her heart, she couldn't just throw it away.

She managed to get through two of the boxes until she physically and emotionally couldn't do it anymore. Her clothes were unpacked and that was the main thing.

Currently she was sat in the kitchen talking to Brittany and Jenna.

"I feel bad though" Brittany stated.

"It's fine Britt, honestly. You two go out and enjoy your evening"

"But I don't want to just leave you here on your own"

"You're not leaving me on my own, I have Lord Tubbington to keep me company" Santana joked.

"Are you sure it's okay Santana?" Jenna asked, she too felt bad, it was Santana's first night here at the apartment and out of the hospital, they didn't just want to leave her alone.

"Yes, it is absolutely fine. It's your anniversary, go enjoy it!"

Brittany hesitated for a moment until she finally gave in, "Okay, but call us if you need anything and I mean anything"

Santana smiled, "Okay". She wouldn't call them though, these two needed a night for themselves.

Brittany and Jenna left for the restaurant at around 7. Santana had to admit that it was actually kind of nice to have a bit of peace and quiet, when she was in the hospital she never really had a moment to herself, with people coming to visit her or the doctor and nurses coming in to speak to her.

She was just watching T.V until she heard someone knock at the door. She paused her programme and went over to the door wondering who it would be.

She opened the door, her breath hitched as she saw who was stood in front of her.

Blonde hair.

Hazel eyes.

"Hi" Santana breathed out.

"Hi"


	4. Chapter 4

Santana lost her breath at the sight of Quinn, she looked better than ever. Santana thought she was more than beautiful when they were together but now, there was no words to describe it, Quinn was flawless.

As she looked into those hazel eyes which she had missed so much she couldn't help but smile, seeing Quinn always did that to her, only now Quinn wasn't hers and she couldn't really act on what she was feeling inside.

"Do you want to come in?" Santana asked her, moving slightly to the side to give Quinn room to enter the apartment.

Quinn only nodded in return and walked past Santana.

Santana closed the door and noticed how Quinn sat down on the couch so she walked over and sat down on it as well choosing to leave a little bit of distance between the two of them even though what she really wanted to do was lunge for Quinn and hold on to her so tightly and never let her go.

It was silence, Quinn had her hands clasped together resting on her thighs just above the knee. Santana couldn't bare it, she needed some words to be spoken, and they needed to speak about the subject which pained her to even think about.

She decided that she would start off with something small and hopefully that would work its way up to the inevitable.

"You cut your hair, it looks really good on you"

Quinn's eyes scrunched together as she heard Santana say this, like Santana giving her the compliment hurt her, like it wasn't what she needed to hear right now because it just made everything harder than it already was.

"Santana" Quinn exhaled.

She shifted her eyes up from her lap and lifted her head up and turned it so that she was facing Santana.

Santana could see the pain in Quinn's eyes, she knew that this was hard on her and she didn't know what she could do about that.

"Sorry" Santana apologised quietly, she knows that she can't really say stuff like that to Quinn anymore but it was so hard not to. To her it feels like it was still three years ago and they're still together and happy, it was incredibly hard for her to get the bomb dropped on her that it was three years later and Quinn was engaged to someone else. Old habits really do die hard.

"I know I shouldn't really say stuff like that to you anymore, especially now you're…."

Santana couldn't say it, if she said that word it would have made it seem more real and she couldn't deal with that right now, she didn't know if she was ever going to be okay with it or get over it because Quinn was the love of her life.

"You know?" Quinn asked her, already knowing the answer to it.

"Yeah" Santana confirmed.

Quinn paused for a moment before continuing along with the conversation, "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I didn't wait for you" Quinn said in a quiet voice full of regret.

Santana hated seeing Quinn like this, she was so vulnerable right now that it wasn't the Quinn Fabray she was used to.

She decreased the distance between them and placed her hand on Quinn's cheek to get her to look her in the eyes. Although as soon as Quinn felt Santana's touch on her cheek her eyes instantly closed, like the feeling of Santana's hand on her skin brought everything back to her, the craving for her touch. Her cheek nuzzled into the warmth of Santana's hand, relishing in the feeling of Santana touching her after three long years.

She lifted up her hand to cover Santana's on her cheek, not to push it away, but to keep it held there. She didn't want Santana to ever let go.

"Look at me Quinn" Santana softly whispered.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and lifted them up to look into the brown orbs opposite her.

"I get it Q"

Quinn felt shockwaves ripple through her as Santana used her old nickname, it only felt right to her when Santana called her it, when out of other people's mouths it wasn't the same, it was never the same.

"I can't imagine what it was like for you to see my in that state, I hate that you had to be put through that. Hearing that you're with someone else killed me but it's natural to move on" It pained Santana to say that last part but she needed Quinn to know that she wasn't angry, she could never be angry at the blonde in front of her.

By now tears were sliding down Quinn's cheeks and Santana did her best to catch every single one.

They leaned their foreheads against one another's, craving the touch of each other after all these years apart it felt like they were being drawn together.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to move on from you" Quinn admitted and once Santana heard that she couldn't stop herself from leaning in further.

She got to the point where her lips were just about to connect to Quinn's.

"We can't" Quinn whispered, her breath landing on Santana's lips.

Santana sighed, she knew Quinn was right. Quinn was engaged now, she wasn't hers anymore, she couldn't just kiss her whenever she felt like it and that was something which would take some getting used to.

"I know" She replied. "Where does this leave us Q?"

Quinn hesitated before replying, she needed to think about it because if she wasn't honest she didn't know where it left them. However one thing she did know was that she couldn't not have Santana in her life, she had spent three years without her and now that Santana was back she couldn't not go on without being in her life.

"I don't know, friends?" She suggested.

Santana leant back, it wasn't the answer she wanted. Although she knew when she asked the question that she wasn't going to get the answer she wanted anyway.

However, she knew that having Quinn as a friend would be better than not having her in her life at all so she knew that she would have to settle it.

"I guess so" Santana sighed and Quinn gave her a small smile. "So I guess since you're my friend that I should tell you that Brittany is throwing a party here on Friday"

"What for?" Quinn asked.

"My awakening" Santana informed her, "So, if you want to come you're welcome to"

"Yeah, maybe"

"Can I ask you something Q?" Quinn nodded.

"You're engaged… to a guy?" It wasn't so much a question but she hoped that Quinn could answer it.

Quinn's shoulders fell a little at this, knowing that it would hurt Santana slightly. She didn't want that.

"You were the only woman for me Santana" Quinn truthfully told her.

Santana's head leaned back and she released the breath she was holding in. She didn't know what to do with that response or how to process it.

They chatted for a little while longer until Quinn announced that she had to get home. That gave Santana a horrible feeling in her stomach and her heart because she knew that Quinn had to get back to _him._

Santana walked Quinn to the front door and opened it for her. However Santana stopped Quinn at the last second before she was about to leave.

"Can I ask for one more thing?" Santana hoped that Quinn would say yes to it.

Quinn nodded and asked "What is it?"

"Can I have a hug? Friends do that right?" she hoped yes was the answer.

Quinn paused before replying, "Yes, they do that"

Santana released a small smile at this, knowing that she would be able to feel Quinn's body pressed against her own again, she needed it, she needed this feeling.

The closed the distance between each other and embraced each other. At first it was a small hug but then Santana wrapped her arms tighter around Quinn's waist causing Quinn to nuzzle her face further into Santana's neck.

"I've really missed you San" Quinn admitted.

"Me too Q, me too"

* * *

"Hey Quinn?" Matt called through the house.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Where's your phone? I need that photo of us at the beach to send to my mom" he said as he walked into the kitchen where Quinn was standing cooking dinner.

"It's on the table" she responded in a semi small voice.

Ever since she had gone to see Santana a few days ago it had been all she could think about. Santana was constantly on her mind 24/7 and it made everything else seem unimportant to her because all that she was thinking about was her ex-girlfriend.

Matt picked up the phone and started to go through it, searching for what he was looking for.

"Oh, you got a text" he told her.

"What does it say?"

"That there is an awakening party for someone named Santana on Friday. Who's Santana?" He asked her.

Quinn's heart stopped, she wasn't ready to have this conversation with him. She couldn't deal with Matt knowing all about her history with Santana, it was just too much for her to handle right now.

"She's my… She used to be my best friend" Her words were slightly true, Santana had always been her best friend, she just missed out the part where they were in a relationship and she was the love of Quinn's life.

"Why is there an awakening party for her?"

"She was in a coma for three years" it hurt Quinn to say that because these past three years were the hardest of Quinn's life.

"And she just woke up?" Quinn nodded at his question.

"Wow, so are we going to this thing on Friday?" he asked.

Quinn noticed how he said 'we', she couldn't have matt go to that party. She couldn't have Matt and Santana in the same room together and she certainly couldn't bring him to a party to celebrate Santana waking up.

"Matt I don't think…" Quinn started off but she was quickly cut off.

"You've never mentioned this Santana before, it will be nice talking to some of your old friends" he cheerfully said. "Anyway, I'm going to go send this off to my mom. Give me a shout when dinner is ready"

With that Matt walked out of the room leaving Quinn stood there. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he couldn't go because then he would start asking all kinds of questions that she wasn't ready to deal with.

Having them in the same room together would not be a good thing, she knew that it would be a struggle as it was attending that party altogether but now that Matt was going she knew that it was going to be her worst nightmare, especially with all the prying eyes she knew would be on her throughout the evening.

She wasn't looking forward to it at all.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait between updates, I have been so busy lately. Anyway, i recently got a tumblr, you should check it out and follow or whatever; the link is in my bio if you're interested. Please leave a review!

* * *

"Are you excited for tonight San?" Brittany asked Santana who was sat on the couch watching T.V.

"Um, yeah. It should be good. It'll be nice to see everyone again" Santana responded.

Apart of that was the truth, Santana did want to see all of her old friends again and catch up with them. She caught up with her main friends such as Kurt and Rachel and a few others but not that many so she knew it would be good to catch up with the rest of them and see how their life had turned out in the past three years. The other part of Santana wasn't in the mood to celebrate at all. She just couldn't see herself enjoying the night when all she was breaking apart inside. All that was on her mind was Quinn, it was always Quinn.

The thought of Quinn being engaged to someone else was constantly on her mind and she just couldn't get rid of it.

Quinn would be getting married.

Quinn would be getting married to someone that wasn't Santana. That's what hurt the most. It hurt because Santana had her life planned out and that involved being with Quinn, so now she had to change everything she once thought was written in stone.

If Santana never got into the accident she just knew that she and Quinn would most likely be married by now. She had the ring, she just never got to pop the question. It killed her that the opportunity just got taken away from her in a heartbeat.

Santana wished that the pain she was feeling would go away, she couldn't bear it. She didn't know how she was supposed to move on from this, she thought Quinn was the love of her life, she still thinks that Quinn is the love of her life. She doesn't think that she will love anyone as much as she loves Quinn.

"Okay, so I've got the alcohol, food and the decorations. Is there anything I forgot?" Brittany asked.

"No Britt, I think you got it all" Santana gave Brittany a fake smile. On the outside she wanted to look like she was happy and excited for the party but on the inside she really wasn't. Her whole world had crumbled down, she needed time for it to be put back together.

"Cool, I'm going to start putting everything together" Brittany excited skipped off.

* * *

People were already showing up to the party, greeting Santana happily telling her how happy they were that she had woken up. That part Santana could deal with, the part she couldn't deal with was most people telling her how much of a shame it was that she and Quinn were no longer together, talk about pushing the knife in deeper.

Santana knew it was a shame, it was a fucking tragedy that the love of her life was with someone else, engaged to someone else, she didn't need the reminder of that because it was already playing over and over in her head.

While it was nice seeing and speaking to all of these people again there was only one person she really wanted to see. The one person that was constantly on her mind and thoughts.

Santana was currently in the living room talking to Jenna, she needed a break from having the same conversation over and over again with people who she hadn't seen in years. Jenna could see that so she dragged Santana away to let her regain her words and have a little break from it all.

"Right, I'm going to go get a drink. You ready to get back to all the madness?" Jenna asked Santana as they both stood up off the couch.

"I guess so" Santana answered.

Jenna gave Santana a small smile, she knew that tonight wasn't going to be easy on Santana and she was really proud of Santana for agreeing to do it.

Jenna walked off towards the kitchen to go and refill her glass and before Santana could follow her there was a knock at the door. Santana decided that she may as well go and answer it herself and get the conversation over with already.

She opened the door in one swift movement. As soon as the door was open her eyes instantly connected to hazel ones, the hazel eyes she loved so much. She could look into Quinn's eyes forever and still not get bored of them. However, one thing that did make her shift her gaze somewhere else was the arm that was wrapped around Quinn's waist.

Santana's heart sank, it sank further than she ever thought it could. Seeing Quinn with _him_ brought so many emotions to Santana and she just didn't know how to deal with them.

"Hi" Quinn softly said, breaking the ice first.

"Hi" Santana replied back, she didn't know what to say in this situation.

"Hi" Matt gave a friendly way so he could be included in the small greeting.

"Um, Santana this is Matt my…." Quinn couldn't finish her sentence, the words just wouldn't come out.

"Her fiancé" Matt finished for her, giving Santana a big smile as he said this, obviously very proud and happy to have Quinn on his arm.

Santana tried not to grimace, she tried not to show that hearing those words killed her inside.

"Right, it's um… nice to meet you" she managed to get out.

"You too, it's nice to meet more of Quinn's friends" he smiled.

Santana buried her eyebrows slightly. Friends? Did he not know about her and Quinn and their past? That was a big thing to keep secret.

She looked over to Quinn who was staring at her with a guilty look on her face, and that's when it hit Santana that Quinn never told Matt that they were in a serious relationship. That hurt Santana, the fact that she had been kept a secret all these years.

"Yeah, _friends"_

"Um, sweetie why don't you go and get us some drinks and I'll meet you over there" Quinn turned to matt.

He smiled at her and walked past Santana off towards the kitchen leaving Quinn and Santana alone.

"You never told him about us?" Santana questioned, she couldn't keep a thing like that inside. She needed to know why Quinn kept what they had together a secret.

"I… I couldn't" Quinn whispered as she gazed down, not looking at Santana.

"Why?"

"It was too hard talking about what we had"

"And you think bringing him here to a party full of people who knew we were together was going to help keep that little secret in?"

"I wasn't going to bring him but he saw the text from Brittany and insisted he came" Quinn told her.

Santana sighed, what could she do? Go up to him and tell him all about everything she and Quinn had together? As much as she wished he knew all about her and Quinn's past she wouldn't do that to Quinn, she loved her too much to put her in that situation. But it still didn't stop her from being slightly pissed off and hurt about it all. She had to push it back and let it go because that's all she could do.

If she didn't want to be here at the party before she definitely didn't want to be here now. Stuck in the same room with her ex-girlfriend and her new fiancé.

"You look beautiful" Santana couldn't stop herself from saying, it was either that or words of anger and she didn't want to get angry at the blonde because over all Quinn was just trying to move on with her life, she could be hurt all she wanted by that but she couldn't be angry at her for it.

Quinn blushed slightly at Santana's words, no matter how long it had been Santana still had this type of effect on her and she probably always would.

"Thank you"

* * *

The room felt a lot smaller than it did before Quinn arrived because now it felt like whenever Santana turned her head she saw Quinn which also meant she saw Matt standing next to Quinn with his arm around her.

It was bad that whenever Santana saw this she couldn't stop herself from taking a drink from her glass, it was like her own personal drinking game only this game was not fun. She just wanted something to numb the pain and it seemed like at this moment alcohol was her only option.

"Hey" Santana turned her head to the right, forcing her to shift her gaze away from Quinn. She turned to see Taylor an old friend of Quinn's who went to Yale, only they weren't really friends. Quinn never liked Taylor that much because she always flirted with Santana in front of her. She was here now because she worked with Brittany and they had turned into pretty good friends.

"Hey" Santana smiled at her.

"It's good to have you back San, I've really missed you" Taylor said with an extra flirty smile.

"Missed you too" Santana responded. Even though Quinn didn't like Taylor whenever Santana hung out with her or talked to her she was always nice.

"So, now that you and Quinn aren't together have you got anyone else on your mind?"

"I haven't really thought about it" Santana replied honestly, that was the last thing on her mind right now.

Taylor inched closer towards Santana so that their legs were touching, she even placed her hand on Santana's arm as she leaned in to whisper into Santana's ear.

"Well if you ever do I hope you'll consider me. Or if you ever want to get together no strings attached, I'd be up for that too. I know it's been a while since you've done anything and I'd be willing to help you get back into things" Taylor husked into Santana's ear.

If Santana wasn't in this situation and she had no history with Quinn she would totally accept Taylor's proposal, but she couldn't.

Even though she wasn't going to do anything about it, it didn't stop her from smirking at the idea. This had at least cheered her up a little.

"I'll keep that in mind" Santana replied back.

"I hope that you do" Taylor smirked as she stood up and walked away, adding an extra sway to her hips as she knew Santana was watching.

Santana couldn't lie, Taylor was smoking hot but it would just be wrong of her to go there.

Over on the other side of the room, Quinn couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had always knew that Taylor had a thing for Santana and she hated it so she hated her. She thought that after college Taylor would be out of her life forever but no she just had to get a job with Brittany didn't she?

Quinn couldn't stop herself from feeling jealous as she watched Taylor whisper in Santana's ear, it was bugging her beyond belief, especially since there was nothing she could do about it. She had no say what Santana did anymore or rather who Santana did.

She just knew that if Santana ever got with Taylor it would kill her because when she and Santana were together Taylor was always a problem and it always picked at her to the point where she couldn't stand it, it would make her crazy. Even though she knew Santana would never have cheated on her when they were together it still didn't stop her from getting jealous, but now it was even worse, she and Santana were no longer together, Santana could do as she pleased and that thought didn't settle easy with Quinn.

* * *

Later on the party was dying down, most people had already gone and it was just a few left. Quinn scowled as she saw Taylor and Santana talking closely on the couch, Taylor had spent the whole night glued to Santana and Quinn hated it.

Because of this it meant that she had to stay by matt's side all night because if she went over there she didn't know if she could stop herself from starting a fight with Taylor.

"I think we're going to head back home now, I have to be up early in the morning" Matt announced to the few that were left in the room.

Santana turned her head as she heard him speak, her eyes instantly connecting to Quinn's. She couldn't look away, she never could when she looked at Quinn. However she couldn't look Quinn's way for long as she felt a hand on her cheek direct her back to Taylor to continue their conversation.

Quinn saw this, it killed her. Just another moment ruined by Taylor.

She followed Matt out of the front door but not before turning her head to get one last glance at Santana, although she somehow wished she hadn't because what she saw gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Taylor was once again whispering in Santana's ear. Quinn had to turn her head back fast because it was too much for her to handle.

* * *

Quinn couldn't sleep. The constant thought of what happened with Santana and Taylor was on her mind.

Would Santana sleep with Taylor?

She couldn't stop herself from thinking the worst. It would crush her if it was true.

Quinn pushed the covers off her body, she needed to know. She pounced out of bed trying not to disturb Matt in the process. She needed to see Santana, she needed to know what happened after she left.

She got a taxi over to Brittany's apartment. Quickly paying the driver and rushed up the stairs towards the door.

She knocked, hoping that someone was awake. Secretly hoping that Santana was alone in her room and not in the company of the blonde haired slut she hated so much.

The door was opened shortly after.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Santana asked as soon as she saw the blonde at the door at this time in the morning.

"Did you sleep with Taylor tonight?" Quinn rushed out.

"What?"

"Did you sleep with Taylor tonight?" Quinn repeated, she needed to know the answer.

"Why would you think that?" Santana answered with a question and honestly, the wait was killing Quinn, she just wanted to know.

"Santana" Quinn pleaded. "Did you?"

"Do you really think I'd do that to you?" Santana replied. "Sleeping with anyone is the last thing on my mind right now"

"Why?" Quinn couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Because no matter who they are, they're not you. They'll never be you." Santana replied honestly.

A sense of relief washed over Quinn but along with this she also felt her heart beat extra fast at Santana's words. For so long she had managed to push her feelings for Santana aside and actually managed to move on with her life but now, being around her all over again just reminded her of everything she and Santana had together, she was feeling it all over again. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

What she did know however, was that she had always felt drawn to the Latina and that's why she lunged forward and connected her lips to the ones she hadn't felt in three long years.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I'm not updating as much as i used to and i used to and I'm sorry about that but i am SO busy but I'm gonna try a little harder and keep updates more regular. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Santana didn't know why Quinn was kissing her, she didn't want to know why she lunged forward and tangled her fingers into Santana's hair, but she didn't question it, she couldn't question anything because right now Quinn's lips were planted against her own and that was more than enough for her.

It had been three years since she had felt Quinn's lips on her own and she wasn't going to let anything get or say anything to screw that up.

She placed her hands on Quinn's hips and guided her back so that she was pressed up against the door and as she did she felt Quinn moan into her mouth at the new added pressure of Santana's body pressed against her own.

She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and pushed their bodies tightly together wanting whatever distance that there was between them to be gone.

Santana relished in the feeling of Quinn's body against her own, their bodies always fitted so perfectly together, she couldn't not love this moment.

Her hands drifted down below Quinn's hips and down towards Quinn's ass and squeezed tightly. The second she felt Quinn moan into her mouth Santana was gone, not that she wasn't before. However this time she was reminded of the connection she and Quinn shared together, their passion for each other, how crazy they were about each other. She needed Quinn, she craved her and this only reminded her of how much so.

Just as Santana was about to ask Quinn if she wanted to move things into the bedroom she was interrupted by Quinn's phone beeping.

Their mouths separated from each other and Santana took this opportunity to attach her lips to Quinn's neck. She softly sucked on the pale skin on Quinn's throat causing Quinn to release breathy whimpers. Santana couldn't help but smirk as she saw how Quinn was reaction to her touch. Everything that they had before the accident was still there, she could feel it. There was no denying the connection that they shared.

When Santana felt Quinn's hands push on her shoulders slightly she stopped her attack on Quinn's neck. She lifted her head slightly so she could see Quinn's face. She stayed so that her lips were hovering over Quinn's, not wanting to separate her body from Quinn's just yet. Santana really didn't want this to be over yet, it couldn't be.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, panting heavily from their heated make out session.

"This shouldn't have happened" Quinn responded with the words which made Santana's heart fall.

"Quinn" she tried to reason, she had just experienced what is what like to have Quinn again, she couldn't just let her go.

"I need to go" Quinn wriggled out of Santana's grasp.

"Quinn, we need to talk about this" Santana said, she couldn't just let Quinn walk away right now. They needed to talk about what just happened.

"I'm sorry" were the last words Quinn said to her before she ran out of the apartment.

Santana couldn't believe what had just happened, Quinn had showed up asking if Santana had slept with Taylor and when she said that she couldn't do that to Quinn she just lunged for her and kissed her? The only explanation she could come up with was that Quinn was still in love with her. That had to be it, Santana knows what she felt from that kiss and she was almost certain that Quinn felt it too, she must have.

Santana couldn't help but wonder what the text that Quinn received said that made Quinn run off. However, if she was guessing who it was from she was almost certain she knew who it was.

* * *

Quinn rushed out of the building and down towards her car. As soon as she got in there she couldn't keep her tears in any longer.

She had just kissed Santana. She had just kissed someone who wasn't her fiancé. What's worse was that all of the feelings and emotions that she felt all those years ago came flooding back even more than they were before. There was no doubt that she was still in love with Santana, the kiss spoke for its self in that matter.

She didn't know how to deal with this though, she didn't know how to deal with the fact that if she never received the text from Matt asking where she was, she and Santana would have most likely slept together.

That thought scared Quinn, her feelings for Santana scared her because they were so intense that she didn't know if she would have been able to stop herself. An engaged woman shouldn't be thinking like that.

She needed to get home before Matt as even more suspicious. She drove slowly back to her shared apartment.

"Quinn, where have you been? I've been so worried" Matt came up to her straight away as she walked through the door and asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a drive" Quinn lied.

The truth was too much to handle right now, plus the guilt from what she did didn't help either.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying"

"I'm fine" Quinn dismissed, she did not want to talk about this. "I'm going to go to bed now, I'm pretty tired"

She walked past Matt and down towards their bedroom. She slid under the covers and turned away from Matt as he joined her in bed.

All she could think about was what happened tonight. Her kiss with Santana and how it made her feel was all that she could think about, how it felt like firework were going off in her mind and butterflies in her stomach.

She was still in love with Santana, she couldn't deny that. She just didn't know if she would ever fall out of it with her and if she would ever feel the same way about Matt as she did with Santana. She would just have to push her feelings for Santana aside and focus on her future with Matt.

* * *

Santana woke up early the next morning, she didn't get that much sleep after what happened last night. All she could think about was Quinn and the kiss they shared. She needed to speak to Quinn about it and figure out what it meant. Santana knew what it meant to her, she just needed to hear that it meant the same to Quinn. However, getting Quinn to admit that would probably be a bigger challenge.

If Santana had her way Quinn would leave her fiancé and jump back into Santana's arms and they would live happily ever after, but Santana knew that the real world didn't work like that, she couldn't just get what she wanted with the click of her fingers.

Santana needed to speak to Quinn in person, she needed to talk to her face to face. However, before she could do that she had to go to a meeting with someone from accounting at the hospital. She had bills to pay and since her parents weren't around anymore she would have to take care of this all by herself.

"Okay, so Miss Lopez you know why you're here today?" Jack, the accountant started off.

"So you guys can take thousands of dollars from me for something which I had no control over what so ever and wasn't even my fault" Santana sarcastically replied, she was not thrilled to be here at all.

"Yes, well" he awkwardly replied back "Shall we get started?"

* * *

"One hundred thousand dollars?!" Brittany repeated in absolute shock.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Britt. I don't have that kind of money. I spent all my savings on…" Santana couldn't finish as she spent all of her money which she had saved up through the years on an engagement ring for Quinn.

"It's okay San, we'll figure this out" Brittany consoled but even she wasn't sure how to do that.

"I'm not so sure" Santana mumbled to herself, she wasn't hopeful.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"I'll get it" Brittany said, leaving Santana alone on the couch.

Brittany opened the door and as she did she saw Matt standing in front of her. She didn't know if this was a good thing or not, especially in the condition and current state Santana was in right now.

"Um hey Matt. What are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"Hey" He gave a big grin in response. "I think I left my wallet here last night" he said.

"Oh okay, Come on in and I'll have a look" Brittany walked off, searching for the pile of things people left last night.

"Hey Santana" Matt happily waved to which he received no response from Santana.

Brittany noticed this, "Sorry about her, she just found out that she has had to pay one hundred thousand dollars in hospital bills" Brittany handed over Matt's wallet. "Here you go"

"You're a lifesaver" Matt thanked her. "And I hope everything works out in the end" he gave her a small smile. "Anyway, I should probably get going, see you later" he waved as she walked off.

* * *

"Babe, I'm back" Matt shouted as he walked through the front door.

"Where did you go?" Quinn asked.

"To Brittany's, I left my wallet there last night" he replied.

This got Quinn's attention, "You went to Brittany's? Was Santana there?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty down actually"

Quinn frowned at this, "Why?"

"She has to pay one hundred thousand dollars in hospital bills"

"But she has no money?! How is she going to pay that?"

Quinn was more than concerned right now. She knew that Santana had nothing to her name ever since her parents cut her off.

"I don't know" Matt shrugged.

Quinn just couldn't let this go, she couldn't just leave Santana with this huge burden, not when she knew that she could do something about it.

* * *

Santana was sat looking at all the payment plans the hospital gave her. They were all useless because no matter what they said that she still didn't have anything close to the money that she had to pay to start off the payment with.

Yesterday she had gone back to her old job at the bar before the accident and asked them to rehire her. They agreed and Santana was extremely grateful because at least it was a start. However she knew that it would take more than one job to get through this payment.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Santana got up off her chair and went over to answer the door since neither Brittany nor Jenna were in.

She opened the door and was faced with the blonde that was constantly on her mind.

"Quinn" Seeing her instantly brought a smile to Santana's face, it always did.

"What are you doing here?"

"To give you this" Quinn replied.

Santana eyed the envelope that Quinn was holding out for her, wondering what it could be.

"What is that?" Santana asked.

"A cheque for one hundred thousand dollars"


	7. Chapter 7

So, I've been getting quite a bit of hate recently, a lot of you are either hating towards Quinn, me or the story in general. To be honest i only have one thing to say to you all which is you all need to chill out. This is the way i have written the story and I won't be writing it any other way so don't like it? Don't read, it's as simple as that really. Honestly, i'd be offended if i didn't find it funny. Anyway, to those saying positive things I appreciate you greatly. Hope that those still reading enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Why are you handing that to me?" Santana asked, this was not ordinary. She had so many questions invading her mind right now. Why was Quinn giving this to her? Where did she even get this amount of money from? And how come it's the exact amount Santana needed to pay her medical bills?

"I know you need it to pay your medical bills" Quinn replied, still holding the cheque out for Santana to take.

"How do you know that?"

"Matt heard from Brittany about it. Please take it Santana"

Santana shook her head slightly, she couldn't just take this cheque off Quinn. She knew for a fact that it wasn't Quinn's money that was in that cheque.

"Whose money is that Quinn?"

Quinn's face dropped slightly but she still carried herself along and not dropping her arm.

"Does it matter? All that matters is that you don't have to worry about paying your bill, I know you don't have that kind of money San"

"Quinn, you can't just expect me to take a cheque for one hundred thousand dollars off you no bother. That's a hell of a lot of money Q"

Quinn dropped her arm and sighed slightly. "It's Matt's"

Santana's face fell, there was no way in hell that she would take this money, not off him.

"I'm not taking his money Quinn"

"Please Santana, this money will really help you out and you don't have to pay it back"

"Are you listening to yourself right now Quinn? You want me to take one hundred thousand dollars off your fiancé. Do you know how that feels Q? It's one thing that he gets to be with you but to know that he can afford to do things like this? That he can give you everything that you've ever wanted. That fucking sucks Q, it fucking sucks that he can give you everything that I can't"

Quinn felt tears appear in her eyes, she didn't think of it like that. She didn't think at all really, she just wanted to help Santana out. She didn't want Santana to have to deal with the pain of having to work God knows how many jobs so that she could pay this debt off. She just wanted to help.

And to also know that Santana felt that way, she was wrong though, Matt couldn't give Quinn everything she wanted because everything Quinn wanted was with Santana and no amount of money or comfort could replace that.

"I'm sorry Santana, I just wanted to help"

Santana sighed, "I know Q"

"How are you going to pay this off?" Quinn softly asked.

"I don't know" Santana sighed once again, she really had no fucking clue. "I don't know, I'm looking through my statements but it's like I'm staring at blank paper. You were always the one who sorted are finances out" Santana tried to joke a little at the end, trying to lighten up the situation with a memory but it just made her miss the old times.

"Well, I can still help out if you want" Quinn offered. "I'm still good with numbers"

"Are you sure? You don't have anywhere else to be?"

Quinn shook her head, "Alright then" Santana responded and moved aside to let Quinn in.

They both sat on the sofa leaving a little space between them but not too much. It also occurred to Santana that the last time she and Quinn were alone together was when they kissed. She didn't know whether they were going to talk about it or leave it as an untouched subject.

They started off going through the payment plan the hospital gave Santana, Quinn came up with solutions on how Santana could pay this back but they all came to Santana getting another job and even that wouldn't cut it.

About an hour into it Santana had given Quinn her old bank account transitions to see what she had spent money on, just so they knew what she was dealing with. Santana thought nothing of it but then she heard Quinn gasp so she quickly turned her head to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong Q?" Santana quickly asked.

After a moment's hesitation Quinn replied, "You spent six thousand dollars in a jewellery store?"

Santana's eyes went wide, she had completely forgot that that was in there, she didn't know what to say or how to even react right now.

"Why did you spend that much there San?" Quinn asked in a soft voice like she already knew the answer.

"I think you already know" Santana replied in the same tone.

"I need to hear you say it"

"I bought you an engagement ring"

Santana could see the tears in Quinn's eyes, she could see them building up enough for them to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't stop herself from shifting closer to Quinn to catch them, like she was acting on instant.

Her face was close to Quinn's as she cradled Quinn's cheeks in her hands, her thumbs swiping away any free falling tears flowing down Quinn's cheeks.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah" Santana admitted.

"When?"

"Quinn" Santana sighed, this conversation wasn't good for either of them right now.

"Please Santana, I need to know"

Santana took a moment before replying, "That day"

Quinn's eyes squeezed shut as she heard those words come out of Santana's mouth.

Quinn was crying uncontrollably by now and Santana couldn't bear to see the sight in front of her. She knew nothing good would have come out of that information.

Thinking of what they could have had hurt the most. The what if's were all that she could think about.

What if she never got in to that accident?

What if she had left work ten minutes earlier or ten minutes later?

None of this would have happened.

She wouldn't be in debt, she wouldn't be living with Brittany and not able to afford her own way and most importantly she wouldn't have lost Quinn.

If she hadn't gotten into that accident they would still be together, they would be married. Quinn wouldn't be with Matt and Santana wouldn't be all alone. They would be together. That's what hurt the most. The knowledge of everything she lost.

Quinn got up off the couch and headed off towards the bathroom. Santana couldn't blame her, she guessed that Quinn needed a bit of time to cool off, that was a pretty intense conversation they just had that she most likely needed to be alone right now to process all of the information.

It was about five minutes later when Quinn walked into the room. She wasn't the same vulnerable Quinn that left moments ago, this Quinn looked like she knew exactly what she wanted.

Quinn walked back up to Santana and didn't hesitate to straddle her thighs and place her arms around her neck. Quinn crashed her lips on to Santana's, not wasting a moment to heat up the kiss.

The kiss took Santana by complete surprise, she thought that when Quinn came back in she would just collect her stuff and leave because this was all too much but _this _not what she saw coming.

Santana separated her lips from Quinn's slightly, "what are you doing?" she whispered.

Quinn shook her head, "You were wrong, Matt can't give me everything I've ever wanted because all I want is you"

That was all Santana needed to hear.

_All I want is you. _

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and brought them in closer together.

Her fingers made their way under Quinn's dress and into her panties. There was no time to move to the bedroom or to remove clothes, they both needed each other now and there was no time to spare.

Quinn followed Santana's actions and unbuttoned Santana's jeans so that she could get her hand in.

"You're so wet" Santana moaned into the kiss.

"It's what you do to me" Quinn replied.

Santana circled Quinn's clit causing Quinn to roll her head back and release breathy whimpers. Santana had missed that sound. She also took this moment to connect her lips to Quinn's neck, sucking softly on the pale skin.

Quinn circled Santana's entrance before entering her with two fingers.

"Fuck Quinn"

Santana's fingers made their way down to Quinn's entrance, teasing her slightly.

"Please Santana, I need you" Quinn exhaled.

"You need me?"

"Yeah baby, just you"

Santana pushed two fingers inside of Quinn, straight away matching the pace at which Quinn was going inside of her.

Quinn's hips met Santana's thrusts every time and this also added to the pressure at which Quinn's fingers were going inside Santana.

They both knew that it wouldn't take long for each other to come. They both knew each other's body so well and had a burning desire for the other that they knew exactly what the other needed.

"I'm so close San"

"Me too, I want us to do this together Q"

It wasn't long until they both felt each other tighten around their fingers.

They came together, harder than they had ever before screaming the others name in pure ecstasy.

When they both came down from their highs they leant their foreheads against one another's. Giving each other slow, passionate kisses, their tongues mixing together.

It had been three years since they had done that together and it felt better than it ever did.

"I love you Quinn" Santana had to say it, she couldn't not, especially after what they had just done together. She was so in love with Quinn that she couldn't stop those words from leaving her mouth.

"I love you too Santana, I love you so much" Quinn finally responded after what seemed like hours to Santana's. But it always did when your bear your heart on the line. Even though they had said those words to each other before, now it meant so much more.

A lot of things had changed in these past three years but they couldn't deny that their feelings were one of the things that didn't change.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I give up, say what you want about this story I don't really care. I know what I want from it and I know the direction I want to take it in and nothing is going to change that. To the positive reviews you have been great and also to Quinntana Ever After, your words have been very encouraging so thank you! Hope you all like this one.

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning alone, she wished she could say that she was surprised that Quinn wasn't there, but she wasn't. Quinn always ran when things got complicated, it's what she did. It was like she wasn't ready to deal with the truth and how it would affect the world.

Last night Santana had finally experienced what it was like to be with Quinn again, it was everything she remembered it to be. The love they had for each other was still there, but now it's a whole new day and it all just got a lot more complicated that it already was.

Santana reached for her phone, looking to see if she had any messages off Quinn to explain her absence. There wasn't any, not that Santana was expecting one. She just wished there was one.

She decided to compose a new text to Quinn, they couldn't just leave things like this, they had to talk about it, Santana just didn't know if Quinn would be willing to face it and talk about things.

**We need to talk about what happened last night, I love you, please don't forget that. – Santana x**

Santana didn't know whether or not to say the last part, wondering if it would scare Quinn off even though Quinn had admitted to still being in love with Santana last night.

Minutes later Santana received a reply.

**Meet me at the coffee place on 5****th**** – Quinn x**

Santana hated how she didn't get any indication on how Quinn was feeling through the text, she would have liked to have a little hope before she left.

When Santana got to the coffee shop she noticed that she was a little early, she went up to the counter and ordered two coffees, remembering Quinn's coffee order after all these years.

It wasn't long until Santana saw Quinn walk through the door. As Quinn approached the table Santana stood up to greet her, she even leaned in to try and kiss Quinn but Quinn leaned back.

Santana frowned at this.

"What's going on Quinn? Last night we have sex and you tell me you're still in love with me but this morning when I wake up you're gone and now I try to kiss you but you lean back?"

"I cheated on my fiancé last night Santana, but what's worse is that when I got home and he kissed me if felt like I was cheating on you" Quinn said. "What am I supposed to do with that San?" she asked.

"Be with me" Santana boldly stated, "Leave him and be with me. We're meant to be together Q, last night was just a small indicator of that"

Quinn shut her eyes tightly, hearing Santana say all of these truths wasn't helping her situation.

"Santana" Quinn sighed, "It's not that simple"

Santana took a deep breath, "I know it's not going to be easy Quinn, but as long as I get to be with you I'll gladly take on any obstacle that comes my way"

"I'm engaged Santana, I'm getting married. How am I supposed to do that when I'm still in love with you?"

Santana had an answer for Quinn, but she knew it wasn't the one Quinn was looking for. So instead she got up out of her seat and went over to Quinn's side where she kneeled down in front of her and placed her hands on Quinn's cheeks to get her too look at her. Santana leaned in and connected her lips to Quinn's, not caring that they were surrounded by people.

She tried to convey exactly how she felt in that kiss, that she was madly in love with Quinn and they were supposed to be together. They had been through too much to not end up together. She needed Quinn to feel it and to know it.

She let go and leaned her forehead against Quinn's, their lips hovering over each other's.

"I love you Quinn, I will always love you"

With that Santana stood up and made her way out of the coffee shop. That was all she needed to say, the ball was in Quinn's court now. Santana couldn't force Quinn to be with her, she couldn't force her to leave Matt, she just had to hope for the best.

She walked around the city for what felt like hours after that, she just needed some time to clear her head.

When she got back to the apartment she saw all of her financial statements were all over the table, reminding her that yesterday she and Quinn never really came up with a solution to her problems. She sighed at this, Matt's money would have solved all of her financial problems but it would have made everything a hell of a lot more complicated and not to mention incredibly wrong. There was no way she was taking that money off him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Santana looked up towards the door, her heart started beating ten times faster than usual. Was it Quinn? Was she here to tell Santana that she left Matt and wanted to be with Santana? Four hours was enough time to tell someone that you were in love with someone else and wanted to be with them, right?

She got up off the couch and walked over towards the door, taking a deep breath before she opened the door.

It wasn't the blonde she was hoping for, in front of her was Taylor.

"Hey San" Taylor grinned.

"Oh, hey Taylor" Santana replied.

Taylor frowned slightly, "Not happy to see me?" she teased.

"No, I am. I was just expecting someone else is all"

"Good" Taylor smiled.

"So, what are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"Was in the neighbourhood and decided to see what you were up to" Taylor shrugged.

"Oh, okay"

"So, what are you doing?"

"Checking over my financial statements"

"How come?" Taylor asked.

"Because I have to pay a one hundred thousand dollar hospital bill and I have no clue how" Santana sighed as she answered, it was draining to even think about how she would pay that bill.

"I could help you out if you want?" Taylor offered.

"How so?"

"Well you got hit by a drunk driver right? I'm sure that we could get a court case for all of this and you could get some money off him"

Taylor was a lawyer so if she said that they could do something about it, Santana trusted her opinion. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of Taylor helping her out any time sooner.

"You think so?"

"I know so"

* * *

They had come up with a solution after a while. Taylor had contacted some of the lawyers from her firm and they had confirmed that Santana had a case. Santana was relieved to say the least, she was overjoyed that there was a possibility that she didn't have to work so many jobs to even begin to start paying it off.

What's even better was that Taylor said that she would help Santana out for free, even though Santana initially protested but in the end Taylor put her foot down.

Santana decided that the least she could do was offer Taylor a glass of wine as a thank you.

Halfway through the second glass they were surprised with the power going off on them.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked at the sudden blackout.

"Oh, crap" Santana exclaimed, "Brittany warned me that this would happen" Santana said as she got off the couch and walked over to the cupboard where the matches were kept.

She walked back over to the couch and lit the candles either side of the couch and on the table to give them some light.

Santana was grateful that Brittany had given her a word of warning that this would happen because if she didn't she would be freaking out right now.

"Speaking of, where is Brittany? Would have thought she'd be back by now" Taylor stated.

"She and Jenna have gone away to visit Jenna's parents over the weekend" Santana said as she lit the last candle and sat back down on the sofa.

"Well this is romantic" Taylor suggestively said.

Santana smirked, if Quinn was never in the picture Taylor would have definitely been the type of girl Santana would go for.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Who's that?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know" Santana replied, it was pretty late so she wasn't sure who would be knocking at this time of night.

Santana walked over to the door and opened it.

Stood in front of her was Quinn. However, Quinn's eyes didn't stay on Santana for long as she saw Taylor sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, she also saw the candles and noticed how he lights were off. In Quinn's mind she saw the worst.

Quinn didn't say a word, instead she ran like she always did.

Santana wouldn't let Quinn get away this time though, she followed Quinn out of the door and after her.

"Quinn" She shouted, wanting to get her to stop.

She finally caught up to Quinn when they were both outside the building. She had managed to get in front of Quinn, stopped her in her tracks.

"Quinn" She placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders when Quinn tried to get away again.

"What is Taylor doing here?" Quinn asked straight away.

"Quinn, what…"

"What is she doing here Santana?" she repeated in a much louder voice.

Taylor was always a weak spot for Quinn.

"She's helping me with my case, she thinks I can get money from the guy who hit me, that's all" Santana replied.

Quinn seemed to calm down as Santana said this, now all she felt was embarrassed that she jumped to conclusions.

"Oh"

"What are you doing here Q?" Santana asked in a soft voice.

Quinn hesitated for a moment before replying, "I can't leave him Santana, a least not yet"

Santana felt like her heart had just been shattered into a million pieces, but she didn't want to show it.

"He's running for congress and if I left him now, it would ruin his campaign. He's been too good to me for me to do this now"

Santana wouldn't let herself cry, she wouldn't.

"A congress man's wife? Russell and Judy would be so proud" Santana bitterly joked.

"Are you mad?" Quinn asked in a quiet vulnerable voice.

"About you choosing him?"

"About everything"

Santana took a deep breath, "I want to be mad, I want to be fucking furious that you chose him, I want to be mad that you didn't wait for me, I want to, but I can't. I can't because I know what sitting in that chair everyday must have felt like for you, to watch me lifeless while you slowly lose hope. I know what that must have done to you Q. I don't blame you for leaving, I'm not angry at you for it. It's natural to move on, it's natural to crave comfort and to crave a physical response. So no Quinn, I'm not mad at you. I can't be mad at you because I am so fucking in love with you" Santana finished.

"I'm sorry Santana" Quinn's tears were falling down her cheeks. "I really do love you, you know that right?"

Santana sighed, "I know, Q"

But then Santana thought about it for a second, Quinn said she couldn't leave Matt right now for her, but what about after the election? When Matt didn't need to show that he was a family man, could Quinn be with her then? She had to ask, she couldn't give up hope just yet.

"Can I ask you something Q?"

Quinn nodded in response.

"When the election is over, do you think you could see yourself with me then?" She had to ask.

Quinn paused before she answered, but when she finally did, her answer made Santana's heart rise once again. "If you'll still have me"

Santana couldn't stop the grin from arriving on her face.

Turns out hope wasn't so bad after all, now all she had to do was wait.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: First of all, sorry about the wait I've been really busy lately and second of all, Happy New Year!

* * *

"She's so beautiful" Santana commented as she saw Quinn on the TV on one of Matt's campaign ads. "He doesn't deserve her, hell I don't even deserve her" Santana sighed, she had been thinking about her situation with Quinn a lot lately and it was having a large effect on her.

"San, you've gotta stop overthinking about all of this. She said she would be with you after the election right? You've just got to hold on to that and wait till then" Brittany encouraged.

Santana had told Brittany all about what had happened between her and Quinn, about how they slept together and how Quinn promised to be with her after the election. She needed to tell someone about the situation and Brittany was her best friend who she knew she could trust with the information.

"I know, but…" Santana couldn't finish because too many thoughts were going on in her mind right now.

"But what?"

"But what if she doesn't? What if she changes her mind I've already lost her once, I can't lose her again"

"Maybe you should talk to her about it, tell her that you feel this way" Brittany suggested.

"Maybe"

Brittany gave Santana a small smile, she hated seeing Santana like this. Her life was not going so well at the moment. She came out of a coma which she had been in for three years to find out that the love of her life was now engaged to someone else and she had a huge medical bill of one hundred thousand dollars to pay.

"So, how are things going with Taylor?" Brittany asked, hoping it would take Santana's mind off Quinn and all her doubts.

"Pretty good actually. Taylor said that she's getting pretty close to finding out who the guy who hit me was and once we find out we can file a law suit against him"

"That's great San" Brittany said happily, once the issue of paying the hospital bill was out of the way they could all focus on better things.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Taylor, she's a life saver"

"Taylors a great girl, plus she's always had a soft spot for you" Brittany commented.

"And if it wasn't for Quinn I would probably go there, but now it just doesn't feel right y'know? Especially since I met her through Q"

"Yeah I guess, but you should still make sure you let her know how grateful you are that she's doing this"

"I definitely will"

"Anyway, I've got to get going. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah"

Brittany walked towards the door, "Bye San"

"Bye Britt"

Once Brittany was out of the door Santana retrieved her phone out of her pocket, she was going to take Brittany's advice and tell Quinn how she felt. She just needed Quinn to tell her that he was being stupid and that they would still end up together.

**I need to talk to you – San x**

It was vague but she that's all she could say for right now. She got a reply only seconds later.

**Is everything okay? – Q x**

**I don't know, I just… I really need to see you. Can you come over? – San x**

**I can't right now, my parents are here. Can you give me a few hours? – Q x**

Santana sighed, she really needed to talk to Quinn about this. She knew she couldn't exactly go over to Quinn's herself, especially since Russell and Judy were there and they weren't exactly Santana's biggest fans. She would just have to wait.

**Alright, just come when you can – San x**

**2 hours and then I'm all yours – Q x**

That message gave Santana a little bit of hope.

_I'm all yours. _

That was what Santana needed to hear Quinn say to her, she needed Quinn to reassure her that they were going to be okay, that after the election was over they could be together. All Santana wanted was to have Quinn in her life, she wanted to go back to the way things were before.

Another reason for Santana wanting to know who the guy who hit her was, because she needed to know who the man was that ruined her life, she just hoped that he was in just as much pain as she was. If it wasn't for him, she would still have Quinn and they would most likely be married. That was the thought that hurt the most, the what if's.

For two hours Santana tried to think about what she was going to say, she couldn't though, the words just didn't come to her. She was hoping that when she saw Quinn the words would come to her.

When she heard the door knock she instantly got up knowing that it was Quinn since it had been approximately two hours since she sent the message.

She opened the door. There was Quinn standing in front of her.

"Hi" she said upon seeing the blonde.

"Hi, are you okay? You had me really worried with those messages" The blonde placed her hands on Santana's cheeks.

"I'm fine, I just needed to see you" Santana replied.

Quinn gave her a smile, "Well I'm here now. Sorry I couldn't come earlier, you know what my parents are like"

"Yeah, how are Russell and Judy?"

"They're fine" Quinn replied.

"I bet they love Matt and his position in politics"

Quinn gave her a sad smile, knowing that Santana was comparing how they liked her to how they like Matt.

"They're very fond of him"

"I bet they're secretly happy that I got in that accident, since it led to you being with him instead of me"

"Santana, you shouldn't say things like that" Quinn sighed.

"It's the truth isn't it?"

Quinn couldn't reply because she herself knew it was true. Her parents were not supportive of her relationship with Santana, they hated it. But her relationship with matt, a future politician, they couldn't be more thrilled.

"What did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked, changing the subject.

The two of them were now sat on the couch.

Santana looked up to the hazel eyes she loved so much.

"I've just been thinking a lot lately and it's just been doing me no good."

"Thinking about what?"

"About us. I guess I just need to know if what you said about us being together after the election was the truth, because I need it to be the truth Q. I lost you once and I don't know if I can do it again" Santana looked down, she wasn't good at expressing this type of emotion.

Quinn placed her hands on Santana's cheeks to get her to look at her. She leaned forward and placed a chase kiss on Santana's lips.

"I meant it." She whispered against Santana's lips. "I love you Santana, I know we're in a difficult situation but you're the only one for me, we just need to wait until…"

"The elections over, I know" Santana sighed.

"I promise that we will be together." Quinn leaned in once again and connected her lips to Santana's.

This time it was more than a small kiss, this one was passionate and heated, it conveyed their love for one another. They were supposed to be waiting until the election was over but they both just needed each other, to feel one another.

"I love you so much Quinn" Santana muttered into the kiss.

Quinn shifted over to straddle Santana and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck whilst Santana's found placement on Quinn's waist.

"I love you too" Quinn replied and then crashed her lips back onto Santana's.

"Santana?" Quinn mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Bedroom"

Santana smirked as Quinn said this, her doubts were gone and all she could focus on now was the future she was going to share with Quinn.

Santana's hands went to Quinn's ass as she picked her up and Quinn's legs wrapped around Santana's waist as Santana brought them into her bedroom.

* * *

The two of them were lying in Santana's bed facing each other, their arms were wrapped around each other.

"Do you have to go home tonight?" Santana asked, it was a long shot but it had been so long since she had Quinn in her arms properly that she just had to ask.

Quinn shook her head, "Matt's in Connecticut till tomorrow"

A grin formed on Santana's face at this news. "So I get you all to myself?"

"You do" Quinn smiled.

Before either of them could say anything else, Santana's phone vibrated with a new text message. She reached over to grab it and read the message. However, Santana wasn't really prepared for what she would read.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, noticing Santana's change of expression.

"It was from Taylor, she said she found out who the guy was. She wants to meet with me to discuss things tomorrow" Santana said with a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, this was big news and a lot to take in.

"I don't know. It's just a lot to take in you know? I'm finally going to know who it was that did all this to me"

"This is a good thing Santana, you find out who it was and you can sue them for all they are worth."

"Will you come with me? I know I'll be a lot calmer if you're there with me" Santana asked.

"If that's what you want"

"It's what I want" Santana confirmed.

"Then I'll be there"

Santana leaned forward and connected her lips to Quinn's. "Thank you"

* * *

Santana held onto Quinn's hand tightly as she walked into Taylor's office. She was ready for this now, she was ready to hear all about it.

"Santana, you're here… with Quinn" Taylor said upon seeing them.

"Yeah, I just… needed the support"

"Um, I don't know if that's the best idea" Taylor said.

"How come?" Quinn asked. "Why can't I be here?"

"It's not that you can't be here, Santana can bring whoever she likes with her. I just don't know if you're the right person to hear this with"

"I want her to stay" Santana spoke up. "I need her here"

Taylor looked at them with a worried expression on her face. She didn't know if this was a good idea, especially with what she was about to tell them.

"Okay then." Taylor sat down in her chair behind her desk and Santana and Quinn sat in front of her. "So, as you know we finally found out who the man was that hit you with his car. All you knew was that he was a drunk driver but now we know his identity"

Santana nodded for Taylor to continue and gave Quinn's hand a tighter squeeze.

Taylor gave a hesitant look to Quinn before continuing.

"His name was Matthew Kennedy"

"Wait, what?" Quinn moved forward. "As in…"

"As in Matthew Kennedy, your fiancé" Taylor confirmed.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana sat there in Taylor's office staring into blank space. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Quinn's fiancé was the man who had drunkenly drove his car and had hit her. So many thoughts were going on in her mind right now that she just couldn't make sense of the situation.

However, the main thing she wanted to know was how he had the audacity to speak to Santana, attend her 'congrats you're alive' party, and not show any remorse or recognition for what he did to her.

This man drove drunk and he still got the better deal of things, he's still got his life, nothing remotely changed for him and worse of all, he had Quinn.

"Are you two okay?" Taylor asked, even though she could see the way this news was making them react.

"How is it possible that this guy drunkenly drives his car and puts me in a coma and still manages to run for congress?" Santana asked, surely a criminal conviction should have happened within the past three years.

"He didn't get convicted" Taylor informed them.

"How come?"

"I have it on good authority that he paid them off, plus his father is a well-known lawyer which helped him out"

Santana just found herself getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Son of a bitch, I want to fucking kill him. He hits me with his car while off his fucking face and gets away with it and now expects me to vote for him to make sensible decisions in a place where I fucking live?!" Santana was livid, this man had ruined her life and gotten away with it. She wanted snix to go and make a visit to him right now.

"Santana, I know you're mad but you don't want to do anything that will ruin your case." Taylor told her.

Santana sighed, all she wanted to do right now was beat the living crap out of him.

"That son of a bitch" Quinn muttered. It was the first words both Santana and Taylor had heard out of Quinn since they all found of the true identity of Santana's drunk driver.

Santana turned her head towards Quinn.

"Quinn" Santana placed her hands on Quinn's cheeks. "Are you okay?" she had to ask even though she already knew the answer since Santana could see the anger and betrayal in Quinn's eyes.

"I have to… I have to go" Quinn quickly stood up out of her seat and ran out of the door.

Santana didn't even give it a second thought to go and follow her. She followed Quinn all of the way out of Taylors office and out onto the street.

"Quinn!" Santana called after her but Quinn carried on walking so Santana kept on following.

However, Quinn wasn't walking in the direction of her apartment, from what Santana knew she was walking in the direction of Matt's office.

"Quinn" Santana tried shouting after her again but she knew that there was just no stopping her.

They both walked into Matt's office, Quinn first and Santana following after her.

"Quinn, what are you doing in here babe?" Matt said as he saw her.

Quinn stormed up to him, not caring that there was a group of people around them and they were all people who were helping his campaign.

"Don't you dare that call me that!" she shouted back at him.

Matt scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "What? What's going on? What's wrong?"

Santana was now stood next to Quinn, making no attempt to stop her because Matt deserved everything he got coming to him. If people thought Santana was scary when she was mad they hadn't seen anything yet, Quinn was terrifying and no one would want to be on the receiving end of it.

"You are such a scumbag! Did you think you could get away with it? Think you could just pretend it didn't happen?!"

Now, there was a whole group of people surrounding them, watching them.

"Quinn, can we talk in my office?" Matt asked, noticing the group of people around them.

"No, no we can't"

"Santana, what is going on?" Matt turned to her to ask.

"You wanna know what's going on?" Quinn carried on, "What's going on is that you drove drunk and put someone in a coma for three fucking years!" She shouted, and as she did gasps were heard around the room.

Matt's face went pale, like he had just been caught out. "I think we should go to my office"

"Why? Because you don't want any of these people knowing how your father's money and job got you out of having a criminal conviction?"

Matt looked to Santana for help, "Santana, please can you help me get her into my office so we can talk privately?" He asked and this was where Santana had to step in. Snix was about to come out to play.

"You know what? No I won't. Do you wanna know why? Because one day when I was coming home from work to see my girlfriend I get hit by a car which puts me in a coma for three fucking years. You took three years of my life away from me! Oh and to add to that, today I also found out that the same drunk driver who hit me is also the same man who is now engaged to my previous girlfriend who I was going to propose to the day you stole my life! So no Matt, I won't help you"

"You two were in a relationship?" Matt said back to them, stunned by that new piece of information. "Look, I really think we should talk in private" he said once again.

"We're not going to talk in private just so you can make up an excuse for all of this!" Quinn shouted.

"Quinn please" Matt grabbed her arm.

Upon noticing that, Santana saw red.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" she shouted and then threw her fist into Matt's face. Snix was out of her cage and there was no stopping her.

Matt's head flew back and he fell onto the floor.

"I am going to sue you for all you are worth and I am going to make sure you will never ever win this campaign" Santana stood over him. "You worthless piece of shit"

With that Santana walked out of the door and onto the street. She needed to cool off. She was so furious, not once did Matt apologise for what he did and onto of that, her hand was in an incredible amount of pain right now.

"Quinn" Matt pleaded from the floor.

Quinn shook her head at him, "I hate you! And I never want to see you again, it's over" She took her engagement ring off her finger and threw it at him and then stormed out of the office to follow Santana.

She got out onto the street and saw Santana leaning against another building, her head staring up at the sky like she was trying to process everything that had just happened.

"Santana" She said as she came up to Santana.

Santana shifted her head down to look at Quinn upon hearing her voice, she had calmed down a bit and by the looks of it Quinn had too.

"I'm sorry for hitting him, I just… I lost it"

"Don't you dare apologise San! You did nothing wrong"

"I just saw his hand on you and I flipped"

Quinn placed her hand on Santana's cheek and then leaned in to kiss her, she placed a few short kisses on Santana's lips before stepping back slightly.

"I love you" Quinn told her. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Santana replied before leaning in once again to connect her lips to Quinn's. Quinn's lips on her own was the only thing she needed right now, that and well, a hospital visit because her hand was throbbing right now.

When Santana moved her hand to go to Quinn's cheek to deepen the kiss she hissed in pain causing her to lean back and examine her hand.

"We should probably get that checked out" Quinn suggested.

Santana sighed, it was just another thing to add to her day and another hospital bill.

"I guess"

The two of them got into a taxi and went to the hospital. This day was just not going well for Santana so far.

They waited about two hours at the hospital before they could get a doctor to see them and when they did get a doctor to see them and examine Santana's hand they found out that she had fractured the bone and she needed a cast. The only lucky thing was that it was her right hand which was fractured and not her left.

Another hospital bill later they got out of there.

Quinn knew she couldn't go back home now, not now he was there. She was done with him, she didn't want to face him ever again even though she knew at some point she would have to collect her stuff.

They took a cab back to Santana's apartment, well Brittany's. It was around 9pm when they got back.

"Hey guys… What happened?" Brittany said as soon as the girls entered and she saw the cast on Santana's hand.

"It's a very long story" Santana replied.

"I'm just going to go straight to bed" Quinn told Santana.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit" Santana replied.

The two gave each other a peck before Quinn walked off in the direction of Santana's room. When the door was closed Santana sat in the seat opposite Jenna and Brittany who were sat at the kitchen table.

"Santana, what's going on?" Brittany asked as Santana sat down.

Santana took a deep breath before explaining every detail of what happened in the day. From them going to Taylors office to them going to the hospital.

"Wow" Brittany exhaled.

"I can't believe it was Matt who hit you" Jenna said, incredibly surprised at the new information which Santana had just told them.

"Wait so, when Quinn gave you the cheque of Matt's money do you think that was his way of trying to get rid of his guilt and pay you off?"

Santana hadn't even thought about that, it all made sense now. How easily Quinn had gotten the cheque off Matt, Quinn told her that Matt was eager to give up the money saying that Santana didn't need to pay it back.

"I dunno" Santana sighed, "Maybe. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go to bed too. It's been a long day"

"Totally understand. Goodnight San" Brittany said.

"Night guys" Santana stood up out of her seat and walked over to her room.

"Hey Santana" Brittany called after her causing Santana to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You know we're here for you right?"

Santana smiled, "I know and I love you guys for that. I'm lucky to have you two in my life" she said sincerely, she didn't know what she would do without Brittany or Jenna.

"We're lucky to have you too" Jenna replied back.

Santana smiled at them before turning back around and into her room.

She saw that Quinn was already asleep, she had put on a pair of Santana's shorts and one of her t-shirts. Santana smiled at the sight. Even though it had been a crazy day, it was finally starting to feel like she was getting her life back. She had Quinn back and now things could only go up from here.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh fuck! Right there San" Quinn moaned as Santana curled her fingers inside of Quinn, reaching that spot which she knew sent Quinn crazy.

"Come for me baby" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear.

Santana could feel Quinn tighten around her fingers as she started to unclench. Quinn screamed the Latina's name loudly as she came undone. Santana kept her fingers thrusting into Quinn so she could push the blonde through her orgasm.

Santana leaned down to connect her lips to Quinn's as she came down from her high.

"Fuck, you're good at that" Quinn said with a satisfied lazy grin.

Santana grinned down at the girl beneath her. It finally felt like everything was getting back to normal, back to the way it should have been all along.

"What?" Quinn asked as she saw the way Santana was smiling at her above her.

"I love you"

Quinn grinned upon hearing Santana's words, every time Santana uttered those three words she still felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

"I love you too" Quinn replied back before wrapping her arms around Santana's neck to bring her back down for another kiss. The kiss straight away became heated and passionate, their tongues mixing together.

The way Quinn was writhing underneath Santana drove her crazy, even after all this time she was still madly in love with the blonde and she knew that she would be until the day she died.

Santana hand trailed down Quinn's body and down towards her chest, her thumb rolled over Quinn's hardened nipple causing Quinn to moan into Santana's mouth in response. Her other hand made its way down to Quinn centre, where her fingers slid through Quinn's wet centre.

Quinn whimpered at the touch, still feeling extremely sensitive from the last round, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on for long.

"You guys really need to come in the living room and see… Oh my God!" the door was suddenly opened and Brittany came rushing in the room.

Santana quickly rolled off Quinn and they both pulled back the sheets to cover up their bodies.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, I thought you guys were done because I couldn't hear Quinn moan anymore" Brittany excused.

"You could hear us?" Quinn asked back straight away.

"Of course" Brittany replied back like it was obvious, "you're really loud Q"

Quinn's face became a dark shade of red at that comment, now feeling embarrassed at the thought of other people hearing her. Santana on the other hand couldn't stop herself from smirking as she knew that she was the reason behind Quinn's moans, and that was a nice little ego boost.

"Um anyway, I came in here to tell you that you two might want to see what's on the TV right now" Brittany told them.

"Why, what is it?" Santana asked back.

"Seriously, just come and see" Brittany said before making her way out of the room and shutting the door on her way out.

The two of them got out of bed and out some clothes on and then walked out in to the living room to go and see what Brittany was talking about.

"Alright Britt, what's going on?" Santana asked as she and Quinn walked into the living room.

"You guys might want to watch this" Jenna told them referring to the TV.

They both turned their attention towards the TV. On the screen they saw that their encounter with Matt was showing. Someone had filmed the whole thing on their phone. The whole fight with him was currently being shown back to them, from when they first approached Matt, Santana punching him in the face, to Quinn throwing the ring in his face and storming out. The video had made its way onto the local news, telling them that now everyone knew what he had done.

When it was over Jenna turned the TV off.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that he's not going to win the election now" Santana spoke up first, not one bit of her felt bad for what had happened.

"That's for sure" Quinn confirmed.

"I can't believe you really hit him San" Brittany commented, still impressed over seeing Santana punch Matt causing him to fall to the floor.

"He's lucky all I did was punch him" Santana replied back, feeling herself get angrier and angrier by the minute as the spoke of Matt because all she could think about was how he ruined her life and almost got away with it. Quinn saw this and placed intertwined her fingers with Santana's which instantly calmed Santana down.

"What are you two going to do now?" Jenna asked.

"Well, we have a meeting with Taylor later on today about what happens next and then I guess we'll go from there" Santana replied.

"I really hope it works out, you two have been through hell and back now to win this" Jenna sincerely said to them.

"Thanks Jen, honestly I just want to get the whole thing over with so we can just get on with our lives"

"That's understandable" Jenna gave her a small smile in return.

"Anyway, we should probably get ready to go and meet Taylor" Quinn announced.

Quinn and Santana stood up off the couch and walked over to Santana's bedroom.

"Hey Q?"

Quinn turned back to face Santana, "Yeah?"

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something"

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked, feeling slightly concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine"

"So, what is it?" Quinn questioned.

"I was thinking that after all of this is over that I want to move out of here and into my own place" Santana told her.

"That's great San" Quinn smiled at her.

"That's not all. I want us to get back to the way we used to be, I want us to move in together… again"

A large grin crept up on Quinn's face upon hearing this.

"You want us to live together?" Quinn repeated.

"I do… Do you want to live with me?"

"Yes!" Quinn lunged for Santana and hugged her so tightly that they fell back on the bed as a result.

"I love you so much" Quinn grinned.

"I love you too" Santana replied as she leaned up to connect her lips to Quinn's.

* * *

Later on both Quinn and Santana were sat in Taylor's office. Taylor had called saying that she had some good news to tell Santana, so Santana brought Quinn along for support and because she felt like Quinn needed to hear this information. It was just as much to do with Quinn as it was Santana.

"Hey guys" Taylor said as she walked into the room and sat in her chair across the desk from Quinn and Santana.

"So Santana, as your lawyer I can't exactly say I'm happy that you hit Matt, but as your friend all I have to say is that I hope you hit him hard"

"I did" Santana confirmed.

"Alright then, now for the good news. Your case has officially started, it now just depends on whether Matt and his people want to settle with the amount of money or take this to court, but I am very confident that he's going to settle because he has no case at all"

"Wow, how much money am I suing him for?" Santana asked.

A smile crept up on Taylors face, "Ten million dollars"

Neither Santana nor Quinn were sure if they had heard Taylor correctly, did she just say…

"Ten million dollars?!"

"That's not even the best part" Taylor added.

"The fact that I might get ten million dollars isn't the best part I find hard to believe"

"You're going to get more than that" Taylor added.

"What?" Both Quinn and Santana were shocked to the core at all of this.

"We're not only going after Matt, we're also going after his lawyers and the people he paid off to cover the fact that he drunkenly hit you with his car"

"So, how much are you hoping to get out of them?" Quinn asked, she couldn't believe all of this right now.

"About five million"

"Holy shit!" Santana exclaimed. "I never thought that we would get this kind of money."

"These people have money Santana, so I'm going to do everything I can to get you what you deserve"

"Thank you so much for all of this Taylor, I honestly don't know what I would have done without you" Santana got up out of her seat and walked around the table to hug Taylor, she was incredibly lucky to have a friend like her that would do all of this for her.

Quinn sat in her chair and smile as she watched Santana hug Taylor tightly. The old Quinn would have been insanely jealous about seeing Santana hug Taylor like that but now all she could do was smile. She knew that Santana only had eyes for her. Everything was coming together for them, it was all finally working out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Matt screwed up, he screwed up bad. One drink led to another and then to another, and then that led to a big mistake. He had just hit someone with his car, so he did the only thing he could think of and ran to his father to protect him. He knew that his father would do anything to get him out of this mess because there was no way his dad would let the family name be ruined. _

_As predicted his father fixed it all up, he was a well-known man who had many connections. His name was clear, but his conscious wasn't. He found out that he put a woman in a coma, he felt terrible. He wanted to visit the woman, but his father was obviously against it. For months he sat by and did as his father said, but even though it was months down the line he still couldn't get it off his mind. He had to go and see her. _

_He went to the girls room but when he got there he saw a blonde girl sitting by the bed of the girl in the bed. Matt wasn't going to lie, this girl was beautiful. He knew he probably shouldn't be thinking about that when the girl he put in a coma was lying in the bed unconscious but he couldn't help it. He saw the blonde girl place a kiss on the girl in the bed's forehead and then she moved to leave the room. _

_Matt stepped back slightly, so it didn't look like he was watching from outside. However on the girls way out of the room she didn't see Matt and accidently bumped into him, and another thing to add it is was that the coffee the girl was holding spilled all over Matt's shirt. _

"_Oh I'm so sorry" she apologised. _

_Matt was drawn in instantly as soon as he saw those hazel eyes. _

"_Don't worry about it, the fault was all mine" he smiled at her. "I'm Matt by the way" he introduced himself. _

"_Quinn. And I'm really sorry about your shirt. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" Quinn replied back. _

"_It's okay. I feel back though, you haven't got a drink anymore"_

"_It's alright, I can just go and buy another one" _

"_How about I buy you one since it was kind of my fault that you lost this one" Matt offered as he grinned at the blonde. _

_Quinn smiled at the man in front of her, he was a nice guy but she was not in the mood to be hit on right now. "Maybe another time, but I'm just going to head home now" _

"_Are you sure? I have it on good authority that a good cup could put a smile on anyone's face."_

_Quinn gave him a small smile. _

"_See even at the mention of a cup of coffee I see a smile creeping up"_

"_Alright then" Quinn agreed. She had to start moving on with her life at some point. _

_Matt grinned at the blonde, "Great, there's this great coffee place down the street. Are you okay with that?"_

"_Sure"_

"So that's how you met him?" Santana asked as Quinn finished her story.

"Yeah" Quinn confirmed.

Santana listened to Quinn's story of how she actually met Matt and it just made her angry. The guy hit on Quinn as soon as she was coming out from visiting Santana? That was fucked up and it just made Santana hate him even more than she already did, if that was even possible.

Santana clenched her jaw, she just wanted all of this to be over because all of the new information was just making her angry and upset and all she wanted was for her and Quinn to put all of this behind them so they could start fresh.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, she hated seeing all of this have this kind of effect on Santana, but she knew it would, how could it not when the person who drunkenly hit you with their car goes after the girl who you're madly in love with.

"It's just a lot to take in" Santana responded and Quinn nodded understandably.

"Are you ready for the meeting today?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, a part of me doesn't want to go because I don't ever want to be face to face with him again, but the other part of me just wants to get this all over with."

Today was the day which Santana, Quinn and Taylor had a meeting with Matt and his lawyers to discuss whether they were going to settle with the payment or take it to court. Taylor was confident that they were going to settle with the payment because she was certain that if things went to court they would lose a lot more money than they would if they just paid now.

"Hopefully everything will be over today" Quinn said.

"I really hope so. All I want is to just get this behind us and start fresh with you"

"We will baby" Quinn intertwined her fingers with Santana's.

"Plus I really just want to get a place of our own already. I love Brittany and Jenna and I am so grateful as to what they have done for me but they do drive me crazy sometimes."

"I can't wait to live with you again" Quinn told her.

Santana smiled at the blonde lovingly, "I can't wait to live with you"

Quinn leaned forward and connected her lips to Santana's, things were finally starting to look up, and they both just had to get through this last day. Quinn shifted so that she was straddling Santana, her arms immediately wrapped around Santana's neck as Santana's hands on Quinn's waist brought Quinn in tighter against her body.

"Really guys? In the living room?" Jenna walked in through the front door after just coming back from her shift at the hospital.

Santana sighed, this was another reason why she couldn't wait to get her own place with Quinn.

* * *

"_Babe, I'm back" Matt shouted as soon as he entered through the front door. All the way back all Matt could think about was what Brittany had said, that Santana had to pay one hundred thousand dollars in bills to the hospital. He didn't think it would be that much. _

"_Where did you go?" Quinn asked. _

"_To Brittany's, I left my wallet there last night"_

"_You went to Brittany's? Was Santana there?" Quinn asked, which left Matt a little confused at why Quinn was asking, but he knew that they were old friends so he just let it go. _

"_Yeah, she seemed pretty down actually" Matt informed her. _

"_Why?" Quinn frowned. _

"_She has to pay one hundred thousand dollars in hospital bills" Matt told Quinn, he could instantly see the shocked reaction on Quinn's face. _

"_But she has no money?! How is she going to pay that?!"_

"_I don't know" Matt shrugged but then an idea came to him. If he could help Santana pay off the bills for what he did to her surely that would that would take his guilt away and it would actually make him look like the good guy in all of this and he was definitely okay with being perceived that way. _

_Matt quickly went to his office in their apartment and got his cheque book out of the top drawer. He quickly wrote out the cheque and then walked back into the living room and handed it over to Quinn. _

_Quinn looked down at the paper Matt just handed to her, she gasped as soon as she saw what was written on it. _

"_Are you serious? You want to pay for her bills?" Quinn asked in shock. _

_Quinn knew that if she had the money she would 100% write out a cheque for Santana but Matt didn't even know Santana, so this was definitely a shock to her that he would do this. _

"_She's your friend Quinn, and I want to do anything I can to help" _

"_Why?" Quinn had to ask. _

_Matt knew why but there was no way in hell that he would tell Quinn the real reason. _

"_This is a lot of money Matt"_

_To Matt it wasn't a lot of money though, it didn't even make a dent in his bank account. _

"_I want to help. No one should have to deal with this amount of money to pay off for a stay in a hospital" _

_Quinn leaned forward to hug him, she couldn't believe that Matt would do this for Santana. Matt on the other hand was feeling pretty great about himself. He made a mistake 3 years ago but from that mistake he met Quinn and now that Santana was out of the coma and was awake, there was no problem for him anymore. Everything was perfect for him. _

"I just wanted to make everything okay." Matt reasoned.

"No, you wanted to make yourself look like the good guy. Like you didn't drunkenly hit me with your car and put me in a coma for three years!" Santana was quick to fire back.

If Quinn hadn't had her hand intertwined with Santana's, Santana would have probably gotten up and went over to Matt's side of the table and hit him, again. Not that he didn't deserve it, but she really didn't want Santana to go down for assault. She had enough on her place to deal with already.

Quinn placed her other hand over the one that was connected with Santana's and held it tighter to try and calm Santana down.

Matt slumped back in his chair, feeling defeated.

"I'm sorry. Everyone makes mistakes"

Quinn decided that this was where she would step in because Matt's last comment really got to her.

"No, a mistake is where someone burns some food or made a typo. A mistake is not driving drunk and almost killing someone!" Quinn almost shouted.

"Alright, let's all calm down" Taylor said, "And let's get to the real reason we're here today. As you can imagine my clients want to get this all over with as soon as possible so that they can move on with their lives so obviously we want you to settle on the amount we have put forward"

"Ah yes, the money. My client feels like the amount put forward is far too much money to settle on, we feel a smaller settlement would be more suitable" Matt's lawyer replied.

"Hmm well I don't really think that your client has any right to say that the amount of money was too large because in reality your client broke the law not once but twice, by driving under the influence and by messing with significant evidence so unless you want to take this to court which I have absolutely no problem doing since I know for a fact that you will not win and this sum of money which we want you to pay will become a much larger amount" Taylor finished.

Both Santana and Quinn sat there being incredibly impressed at Taylor. That was Yale law for you right there. The three of them could clearly see that what Taylor just said had a large impact on Matt and his lawyer.

Matt leaned over to whisper something to his lawyer.

"My client has decided to settle"

And Santana just became 10 million dollars richer.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So there is about 2 chapters left after this one and if some of you haven't already you should check out my new story 'I Hope You Let Your Intuition Precede My Reputation'. Anyway, please review and I hope you like it.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do with all you're money San?" Brittany asked, they had just come out of the second meeting where Santana was awarded another five million dollars for the hiding of evidence when she was hit by Matt.

To say she was overwhelmed was an understatement, she had never had this much money in her life. She hadn't even ever thought she would have this much money in her life but sometimes life throws you a curveball and now here she is with a big load of cash.

"I'm gonna do what I planned to do three years ago" Santana replied.

"And what's that?"

"I'm gonna ask Quinn to marry me"

As she heard these words Brittany squealed in excited and lunged in to hug Santana tightly. Santana was a little taken back by the sudden force of Brittany but wrapped her arms around the blonde to return the hug nonetheless.

"I'm so happy for you San, if there is anyone who deserves all of this it's you" Brittany said once she let go of Santana.

"Thanks Britt, do you think she'll say yes?" Santana asked, she was still incredibly nervous about asking Quinn wondering if it was too soon for them since Quinn was just fresh out of an engagement already.

"Of course she will! She loves you more than anything Santana" Brittany replied back. There was no doubt in her mind that Quinn would say yes. If there was a couple that was meant to be together, it was Quinn and Santana.

"I hope so. I've waited a long time for this"

Brittany smiled at Santana warmly, she hated that Santana had gone through so much but now everything was getting back on track for her and she loved that.

"Are you going to get a new ring or stick with the one you've got?" Brittany asked.

This was where Santana wasn't sure, she definitely had the money to buy Quinn a new, expensive ring but she fell in love with the one she bought the first time. It was simple and elegant and it just spoke Quinn to her.

"I think I'm going to stick with the one I have."

"I'm glad you said that, Quinn would love any ring you got her but that ring was perfect for her"

Santana smiled at Brittany's comment, it calming her nerves slightly.

"So, where are you going to do it?"

Santana chuckled at Brittany, it was like she was playing 20 questions.

"I think I'm going to do it in our apartment" Santana replied.

It had been about a month since the last meeting in which Santana won the case against Matt and was granted ten million dollars and from then Quinn and Santana had found the perfect apartment for them. Santana could afford a great place in the city so the money wasn't a problem although Quinn did protest at first that she wanted to help pay for it Santana beat her down saying that Quinn can help with other stuff. She wanted them to be able to live comfortably and she had seen Quinn's face as soon as they walked in, Santana saw how Quinn fell in love with it and that was the deal breaker for Santana.

They had moved in two weeks ago, with most of their stuff unpacked they were finally living the life they had meant to all along.

Another great thing was that Quinn had gone back to school to finish law school, when Santana had gotten into the accident she had stopped altogether because she just couldn't focus on it when Santana was lying in that hospital bed and when she was with Matt she was playing the role of the 'politicians wife' or fiancé rather, but now she wanted to finish it. She wanted a career she was proud of and not to just sit at home all day like she did with Matt, she did not want to be her mother.

Speaking of Judy, both her and Russell were not happy that she had left Matt, they specifically said "You can get past it Quinn, he is a good man" even though Quinn had told them all about how he drunkenly hit Santana with his car and lied to cover up what he had done. Quinn didn't really know what she was expecting from them, they had never been fond of her relationship with Santana and they most likely never would. They acknowledged it but they just didn't accept it. Quinn didn't care though, well she did a little but she wasn't going to let it stop her.

It wasn't just Quinn who had a career set in mind for her, Santana too had a job lined up. Santana didn't want to be one of those wealthy people who did nothing for a living she wanted to do something. So she started volunteering with a group who helped kids get off the street. She didn't need money and this way she could help people.

"Whatever you do, Quinn will love it" Brittany said back to her. Brittany was sure that Quinn would still be just as happy if Santana proposed to her at a burger king.

"Quinn will love what?" Quinn's voice spoke up as she walked up to the two girls.

"Nothing" Brittany quickly replied.

Quinn eyed her for a second but then let it go and turned towards Santana. "Sorry I've been gone for so long, the bathroom line was huge"

"It's alright babe" Santana smiled at her favourite blonde as she intertwined her fingers with Quinn's.

"So, have you two got any plans for tonight?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not sure" Quinn shrugged.

"Oh"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just assumed that you would be having sex on a big pile of cash" Brittany responded casually like it was the first thing someone would do when they had that amount of money.

"You know what, that sounds like a perfect idea" Santana replied, smirking at the thought. "If you'll excuse us Britt"

Quinn chuckled at this.

"See you guys later" Brittany waved as the two girls walked, well practically ran out of the room.

* * *

"Well fuck that was fun" Santana panted as she rolled of Quinn.

Quinn grinned lazily at the brunette as she turned on her side and placed her arm over Santana's waist and her head into the crook of Santana's neck. Santana's arm responded fast and went around Quinn's waist to bring her in closer.

"Definitely, my legs are going to feel like jelly for the rest of the day"

Santana smirked at that, it was a great little ego boost.

"I don't know how I'm going to cope at school today" Quinn commented, she had to go into law school for a couple hours later on.

"Well, I'll be here waiting for when you get back" Santana replied.

"In bed? Naked and waiting?"

"If you want" Santana winked at the blonde.

Quinn grinned at her girlfriend, she was beyond happy right now. She was back with Santana and it felt like this was what was supposed to happen in her life. The three years apart that they had were now long gone and they could just be who they were meant to. They had the rest of their lives to look forward to and she loved that.

"I love you" Quinn said, she could never say that enough to Santana.

Santana smiled, "I love you too".

It was later on when Quinn was out at school when Santana got up and got out everything for tonight. After her talk with Brittany a few days ago she finally realised the way she wanted do it all. She was going to propose to Quinn in their apartment on the balcony overlooking Central park. It was Quinn's favourite part about the apartment and Santana's too, definitely the perfect place for her to do this.

She had sprinkled rose petals all over the floor with an isle clear to lead her to the balcony and then she had lit some candles to make the place look romantic. Also since it would be dark by the time Quinn would get home they would be able to see all of the lights in the city, they had the perfect view to do this.

She had everything set up she had on a beautiful dress which she knew that Quinn loved on her and glasses of champagne were out and ready on the balcony all she needed was for her gorgeous girl to get home.

Once she heard the door open Santana's heart began to beat ten times faster.

She heard a quiet "Oh my God" come from Quinn's mouth which made Santana smile. As she heard footsteps come closer and closer Santana turned around to face the open door which Quinn was now coming through.

Santana saw the shocked look on Quinn's face.

"San? What's going on?" Quinn asked, still shocked to her core at what was happening.

Santana grinned, and since she didn't have a speech prepared she began to speak from the heart. She crouched down on one knee and as she did this Quinn's hands flew over her mouth in surprise and she gasped.

"Quinn, ever since Mr Schues not so wedding you have been the girl who captured my heart and ever since then I have never regretted a day that I've spent with you. Sure, we've had our fights but they have always resulted in some hot make up sex"

That made Quinn chuckle.

"Anyway, I've never really been good with giving speeches but you are the love of my life Quinn Fabray and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to build a life with you, I want to have kids with you, grandkids, I want everything but most of all I want you to be my wife. So, Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

Santana lifted the small box and presented the ring to Quinn. She saw a tear fall out of Quinn's eyes as she saw the ring and that was when Santana knew that she made the right decision to go with the original ring.

"Yes!"

"Yeah?" Santana had to ask twice as she stood up.

"Yes Santana, of course I'll marry you" Quinn lunged for her now fiancé and hugged her tightly.

Happiness erupting from both of them right now as Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and picked her up and spun her around. When she put Quinn down she stepped back slightly from Quinn.

"This is yours" Santana got the ring from the box and as Quinn placed her hand out Santana put the ring on Quinn's finger.

"It's so beautiful" Quinn couldn't believe this was happening, she had thought that life couldn't get any better than it was just hours ago but now, she was on cloud nine, and that was all down to her fiancé in front of her.

"I know that I could now by you a better one but when I bought this three years ago all I thought about when I saw it was you"

"I love it Santana and I love you" Quinn grinned as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

Santana arms placed around Quinn's waist.

"I love you too. So, how about we go and celebrate this the proper way" Santana suggestively said giving Quinn her signature smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Quinn responded, knowing exactly what Santana was talking about.

"I'm thinking we head over to the bedroom and I show you what I have in mind"

"Well, lead the way, _fiancé" _Quinn loved calling Santana that.

"God, I love hearing you call me that" Santana responded.

"Fiance" Quinn repeated once again and as she heard this Santana lunged forward and connected her lips to Quinn's, nothing could take away the happiness they were both feeling right now. She was finally about to get her happy ending.


End file.
